Shadow of the Night: The Demon Within
by The-Serene-Mage
Summary: Lythnar's Life turned upside down. All because of a small gem. Sallaria Sunbreeze, a master Warlock now must train him to control his inner demon. Feelings are stirred up, Lythnar can say good bye to his Arcane life and embrace the Dark arts as a Warlock. Please R&R might get M at some points
1. The Demon Within

Here is the Gallery Folder for Everything related to this story on my Deviantart (without spaces)

gallery/ 39174758

* * *

Lythnar wiped the sweat off of his brow with a silken cloth as he attempted to control a small spark of fire with his other hand. He smiled to himself and started to play with the spark allowing it to get to the size of a small apple.

"Enjoying yourself, are we?" purred a feminine voice.

Lythnar flinched in fright and gazed over his shoulder. The spark left flickering away as his concentration broke.

"Sorry, master Sallaria… I was having a little nostalgia over the use of these fire spells," Lythnar muttered as he turned to face her.

"You are a student of Arcane no longer," Sallaria fumed as she took a few steps closer "You are a child of Shadow and a master of demons… You use the Dark arts, not some sissy mage spell you call skill," she added.

Lythnar sighed and placed a hand over a dark violet crystal hanging from his neck,

"It's not easy changing your way of life in a heartbeat, master…" He said with a grimace.

"Curiosity killed the Springpaw, the Hunter got its prey, and now you must learn from your mistakes," Sallaria half chanted.

"I never wanted this life…" He murmured

"Like I said, curiosity killed the Springpaw," Sallaria repeated.

* * *

Lythnar recklessly walked through the stream running through the Ghostlands portion of the Deadscar. He was searching for some ore samples to study the effects of Scourge taint in rocks and metals over soil.

His eye caught a glimpse of a dark gem embedded into the blackened earth. It faintly glowed in the moonlight, unlike any gem he had ever seen before. In his experience gems were bright when the light hit them, but this peculiar gem had shadow spiraling within.

"Is this some sort of Scourge crystal?" he asked himself in a low murmur.

Lythnar unearthed the gem and wrapped it in some cloth before sealing it away in an elegant gold and crimson chest. As he stood, Lythnar felt a chill run down his spine; He looked around for any signs of a stray ghoul, corpse, or abomination but didn't see anything.

Shrugging the feeling away, Lythnar conjured a portal to Silvermoon. In a flash, he appeared a room surrounded by shelves of tomes and scrolls. Chants filled his ears as fellow mages practiced with spells.

"Arcanist Lythnar," rumbled a masculine voice.

"Magister Sheor'ath," Lythnar greeted.

The magister was perched against the wall wearing cerulean and silver robes. His black bangs were shoulder length; the rest of his hair was pulled into a loose tail draped over his shoulder that reached mid chest.

"How is the research on Scourge taint going?" he asked as he pushed himself away from the wall.

"Pretty interesting, I found a strange gem down in the Dead Scar," Lythnar replied as he opened the chest "it is unlike anything I have ever seen in all my research," Lythnar added as he moved the top layer of the cloth to show the gem.

Sheor'ath gazed at the gem while stroking his chin in thought. After a few moments of silence, Sheor'ath stepped back with a look of fright,

"That is a void stone. Nothing of Scourge taint, but instead it is the very essence of demons that is crystallized. The warlocks of the Sanctum use them to test their Acolytes in some horrific trial they call survival of the fittest," Sheor'ath explained as he gained his composure.

"You should bring that to the Sanctum. It is dangerous and only the warlocks can ever have use of it," Sheor'ath offered.

Sheor'ath didn't realize this was the last time he sees Lythnar as a colleague. From that moment on, Lythnar's days as a mage was reaching its close.

Lythnar nodded and closed the chest before exiting the room and into the Court of the Sun; Silvermoon's royal quarter of the city. Lythnar felt that chill run up his spine again and instead of it disappearing, he started feeling feverish.

"Must be hot outside," Lythnar muttered tom himself as he removed his hood and cloak.

His vision began to blur as he entered Murder Row, his body grew sluggish and he lost the strength to even stand. Lythnar knelt down to attempt to regain his strength, his head started to pound causing him to feel sick to his stomach. He heard a strange guttural language in his mind,

"W-What is going on" he groaned in pain.

Lythnar lost the strength in his arms and fell almost face first to the ivory cobblestones of the alleyway. His vision spun before it went black. Before he lost full consciousness he heard the sound of footsteps coming closer.

"I'm telling you, I sensed an untamed demon nearby!" he heard before everything went silent.

* * *

Lythnar woke up to a cold feeling on his forehead. His eyes slowly adjusted to gossamer crimson curtains. He let out a groggy groan and struggled to sit up.

"Don't you dare get up from that bed!" snapped a female voice.

"Wha- W-Who are you?" Lythnar asked as he turned his gaze to a female Blood elf with white-blonde hair pulled into a loose tail. She worse a single shoulder piece with long spikes decorated in skulls. He upper forearms were bare but maroon sleeves covered the rest of her thin arms. Her skin was the color a cream that made her fel-tainted eyes brighter.

"You were unconscious outside the Sanctum and caused one of my acolytes to interrupt my lesson. Obviously you aren't the demon she sensed, but the gem you held was," she explained in a harsh voice.

"I was only going to return it to you," Lythnar assured.

"But did you touch the gem?" she asked.

"Only with a cloth, I thought it was something left by the Scourge. I am part of the research team that studies the taint…" Lythnar answered.

"Very foolish, the essence of the demon trapped inside the gem can't be stopped by a cloth; the reason why we at the Sanctum sends young Warlocks because they are immune to the Demon's power. You harbor a demon within you…" she replied.

"Nothing I can't abolish," Lythnar said smugly.

He attempted to locate the words of said spell and cast it, but nothing came to mind. His head pounded in response,

"Can't cast your mage spells?" the She-elf half teased.

"What did you do…?" Lythnar asked through the pain of his head.

The she-elf took a few steps closer and dropped a crystal in Lythnar's lap. It was connected to a chain as if it were meant to be a necklace.

"I didn't do anything, I think your friend here is the cause of your suffering…" she eased.

Lythnar looked at the crystal and realized it was the very gem he had found in the Dead Scar. The shadow that spiraled within when he had found it was gone. The gem was almost transparent and he could only see his faint reflection.

"Master Sallaria, we need you out in the crystal room. One of the acolytes fainted after life-tapping," interrupted a new voice.

Lythnar didn't even gaze up. He was still in shock from what he had learned. The demon had invaded his mind and took his knowledge as a mage away from him. He felt like an apprentice again, not knowing a single spell to save his life.

Sallaria returned a few hours later with a female demon following her. The demon wore hardly anything and carried only a whip; she turned her gaze towards Lythnar and gave him a sultry look.

"Hesvina, don't you dare think about seducing him!" Sallaria snapped as she poured a crimson liquid into a plain goblet.

She sighed softly before taking a long sip. The she-demon pouted and walked over to a pile of silken pillows and lounged on them, her tail flicking in the air. Sallaria cleared her throat to gain Lythnar's attention. She held out a goblet for him,

"We need to talk about your future…" she muttered as he took the goblet.

Lythnar eyed her with confusion written across his face. He took a sip from the goblet and felt some of the pain from his pounding head vanish.

"You are no longer a mage. The demon inside that gem took that away to cure his hunger, over time he grow more powerful and soon you will become his puppet," Sallaria said calmly. She took another sip from her goblet before placing it on a desk next to her.

"You will have to become a warlock. It is the only way for this demon to remain a powerless slave. In time you will learn to summon it from your mind but you will take his form, we call this the demon form…" Sallaria explained.

"I have to get back to Sheor'ath… m-maybe he can help me, he is a magister…" Lythnar stuttered.

Sallaria sighed and got a few inches away from his face. Her eyes radiated annoyance as she pressed her sharp fingernail onto his nose,

"Not even your fellow mages can help you! Say good bye to your simple life of arcane magic and welcome the life of Fel-magic, for you are now a Warlock from this day on. I will train you myself, from dawn 'til dusk until you can summon your first demon. From there it will get harder!" Sallaria snapped.

Lythnar gulped and felt a cold sweat run over his face. Sallaria pulled away and took up her goblet. She heaved a sharp sigh before drowning the rest of her goblet and slamming it back down on the desk.

"Get to bed, we start early tomorrow,"


	2. The First Lessons

Here is the Gallery Folder for Everything related to this story on my Deviantart (without spaces)

gallery/ 39174758

* * *

A red-haired female blood elf ran into the Sanctum, she had worry in her eyes as she gazed between each startled Warlock. She paused on one Blood elf with golden hair and sighed in relief,

"Lythnar, I'm glad you are okay! Sheor'ath wants you to come back," she said in relief.

Lythnar turned slowly as he concentrated on a shadowy orb hovering between his palms,

"Haleira, I'm not coming back. I can't…" He replied in a worn out voice, sweat dripped down his face as he tried to keep the orb of shadow from vanishing.

"W-What…?" she uttered as she took notice to the shadow he concentrated on, "Lythnar, what are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm a Warlock now… It is a long story, and I need to get back to work before my master returns and doesn't see any progress… Tell Sheor'ath and Kyrnis that I'm sorry," Lythnar replied as he turned his back on Haleira.

Haleira sighed and touched Lythnar's shoulder, she tried to pull him with her, "You can tell them yourself," she said with a pouty tone. Lythnar's concentration broke and he growled in frustration. He broke free and turned on Haleira, his eyes turned demonic as well as his hands.

"A-rul shach kigon!" He growled in Demonic. He leapt for Haleira with his clawed demonic hand outstretched. He fell short when a dark metal pole slammed into his ribs, making him fall to the ground,

"Now, now Lythnar, why would you want to want to eat the heart of this mage?" teased Sallaria as she leaned on the pole.

Lythnar began to revert as he slowly curled into a ball while uttering a pained whimper,

"Haleira… I-I'm s-sorry… but you must go…" He uttered.

"You should have listened to him, mage… Now I have to wait for him to regain his strength before teaching him more spells…" Sallaria hissed softly.

Haleira slowly backed away before running out of the sanctum, Sallaria smiling to herself as she left.

"Good riddance," she muttered to herself "serves her right interrupting my lesson," she sighed while kneeling down by Lythnar.

* * *

Lythnar rubbed the sleep from his eyes while stifling a yawn. He waited in the center of the room wearing black robes and small shoulder pads for easy arm movement. Sallaria searched through scattered papers on her desk while muttering a few curses in both Thalassian and a strange guttural language.

"Chouri!" she shouted over her shoulder "Where is my Fel Crystal?" she shouted once more.

A small grey creature that resembled a grell surrounded in green fires dashed into the room holding a green crystal and handed it to Sallaria. Before Lythnar could get a full look at the creature, it vanished muttering something about being used.

"Alright, we can start your lesson…" Sallaria said calmly as she placed the crystal in front of Lythnar's feet. "Stand still," she said as her hand became engulfed in the same flames that covered the grell-creature.

The crystal grew in size and started to levitate in front of Lythnar, radiating in a green aura like Sallaria's hand.

"Your first lesson is seeing what you truly are within," she explained. Lythnar looked at the crystal and saw his reflection; after a few short seconds it began to change, his skin and hair turned into a sickly purple, his eyes turned into a bright violet bearing a demonic look rather than his usual Sin'Dorei eyes. His chest was bear, but he saw glowing violet rune-like marks show on either side of his chest. His face showed them too.

Lythnar watched as the demonic reflection mimicked his movements all while smiling darkly at him,

"The Demonic side of you hungers, and you will have to sate that hunger…" Sallaria explained.

"How can I sate this…Hunger?" Lythnar asked.

"It differs from each Warlock, mine for example is Destruction… You will know when you learn your first spells, by what comes naturally to you." She replied.

Lythnar watched his reflection for a moment longer before the crystal shrunk and fell back to the floor. Sallaria picked it up and placed in on a bookshelf behind her and pulled down a black tome with red runes on the front.

"Study this tome and take notes. I expect you to know it well before I even teach you to a single spell. I will be back in a few hours; I'm leaving my Voidwalker, Grimnar to keep an eye on you." Sallaria said as she fastened a cloak around her shoulders.

As she left a creature radiating in shadow came from her shadow and slithered over to Lythnar. Gold jeweled braces were on its wrists and his eyes burned like purple fire. Lythnar looked down to the tome and opened it; the strange text of the tome was in a language he didn't know.

"How can I study something in a different language?" Lythnar asked himself.

'You foolish elf, you need me to read this…' hissed a shadowy voice from within his head.

Lythnar paused for a moment and allowed himself to relax, he felt his body grow cold, when he opened his eyes, the text of the tome had went from the odd symbols to letters. Lythnar gasped in astonishment and was compelled to read the tome.

* * *

When Sallaria had returned with an armful of items, Lythnar was looking over his notes. He had written them in Thalassian and the strange language. His former mage self made him do so. He looked up to Sallaria while rubbing one of his eyes,

"I see you figured how to harness your inner demon to read the tome," Sallaria said as she noticed one of Lythnar's eyes looking like the violet demon eye from earlier.

"I didn't figure it out; my inner demon insulted me…" Lythnar replied.

Sallaria chuckled and placed the items she had on the desk, she organized scrolls, odd trinkets, and some tailoring supplies. Sallaria then pulled a hearthstone out of her pocket and placed it on the table.

"Now that you are done studying the tome, I can start teaching you how to harness shadow, come over here…" Sallaria said as she dusted off her hands.

Lythnar rose to his feet with a groan from his legs aching. He stumbled at first from the blood rushing back into them, but eventually made it over to Sallaria. He was handed the gem that once held the demon now resting inside him,

"Put this on, you will need its power," Sallaria commanded.

Lythnar was reluctant at first, but took the gem's dark grey chain and pulled it over his head. The gem dangled from the chain by a small ring bearing tiny carvings of the script he had red from the tome. He went to examine it but could only make out the word, demon before Sallaria gained his attention by clearing her throat.

"The gem still holds some of the demon's shadow essence, it will come handy for this lesson," Sallaria explained.

She pushed past Lythnar and grabbed his forearm, pulling him into a larger room with floating green crystals similar to the one Sallaria used earlier that morning. Pillows were strewn across a large crimson carpet under gossamer crimson drapes.

"This is where the other acolytes practice their spells, this is the Sanctum, but I am aware you already knew that..." Sallaria explained.

Lythnar remained silent, feeling a pang of sorrow in his heart. Sallaria released his arm and took a few steps back. She raised her arms while taking a deep breath. A green cloud covered her body, it changed between purple and black as it shrunk to a small orb the size of Lythnar's fist.

"To summon the shadow, you need to relax and concentrate. Your inner demon radiates in this shadow while trapped inside the Void Gem. When the acolytes are sent to get these gems, the demon enters their mind, leaving behind a small trace of shadow for the acolyte to use when starting their training… if they survive the demon's mental domination…" Sallaria explained.

"And what about after the shadow remnants are gone?" Lythnar asked.

"After the acolyte harnesses the shadow essence left by the demon, the shadow becomes connected to them and they can call upon their demon's magic to create spells like Shadowflame, Shadow bolt, or my favorite, the corruption spell," Sallaria replied as she dispelled the orb.

Sallaria pulled a small crystal from under her robes and held it out,

"This is my void gem, it has no use anymore, but it is always fun carrying it as a trophy to me for surviving the demonic domination of my training," Sallaria explained as she tucked it back under robes.

"I always wondered why some acolytes survive this test, is it based on the mind's strength?" Lythnar asked.

Sallaria sighed softly,

"I always get asked that question. No it is on how well the acolyte has studied in demonic control in their early days of training. The acolyte has to train for six months before being sent out by their master warlock to the location of the Void Stones," Sallaria replied once more.

Lythnar nodded and slightly shivered from a chill radiating down his spine. His demon laughed darkly deep within his mind.

"Alright, enough chatter and back to your lesson," Sallaria said in a strict tone.

Lythnar took a deep breath and waited for Sallaria to start her lesson,

"Alright, if you remember from your days as an apprentice mage, you should have learned to concentrate whenever you wanted to draw power into the form of fire, ice, or arcane. That is the same thing when it comes to shadow," she started.

Lythnar nodded and raised his arms as if he were about to ready himself to cast a spell.

"Concentrate on the Shadow like you would for a fire spell…" Sallaria added

Lythnar thought hard and tried to summon forth the shadow,

"Use the shadow of your inner demon to cover your hand," Sallaria noted.

Lythnar closed his eyes and thought hard to draw the shadow from within the gem; sweat started to cover his brow but after a few strained breaths, shadow erupted from his palm and covered his hand like a flame.

"Good, now hold concentration…." Sallaria nodded in approval.


	3. Lyth'aros the Demon and the Kiss

Alright, before any of you guys tell me their relationship is going a little fast... I should share with you that up until this chapter it is 9 months after Lythnar became a Warlock. Chapter 6 is 2 months, and chapter 7 tells you how many months pass.

* * *

"Breath, remember to breath…" Sallaria said as Lythnar struggled keeping a spell from fading, "you aren't breathing…" Sallaria said after a few seconds.

Lythnar lowered his shoulders and let out a heavy sigh as he released the spell. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. He had his hair pulled back in a loose tail, but some strands had broken free.

"You need to relax, breath, and hold concentration. The spell won't go anywhere, and I won't have you faint!" Sallaria hissed.

She motioned for Lythnar to watch, she faced a training dummy used by the other acolytes,

"Watch me use the very spell you were attempting, make notes over my movements and actions," Sallaria said as she took a steady stance before the dummy.

Lythnar watched as she took in a deep breath and raised her arms as she weaved together shadow and fire into shape. Her eyes grew bright from the fel energy radiating through her veins to her fingertips. In one swift movement the spell shot from her hands and hit the dummy, it burned for a few seconds before extinguishing itself.

"That is how you do it, you relax, breath, and keep an empty mind while focusing your energy on your target," Sallaria explained "Now try it again!" she snapped

Lythnar nodded and took stance once more. Sallaria leaned against the wall as Lythnar mimicked her movements from earlier

"Excellent," she murmured with a smile of satisfaction.

* * *

Lythnar sat on one of the silken pillows within the Sanctum; he meditated on the fel energy running through his veins as he absorbed the magic from the crystals floating in front of him. Though his addiction for magic wasn't causing him to do this, it was because Sallaria told him to get ready to summon his first demon, the imp.

Taking a deep breath, Lythnar began to see a figure in his mind's eye, it was his inner demon radiating in the same aura as the crystals he sucked power from. His demon was in a fetal position with his wings wrapped around him like a cocoon, surprisingly he was in a deep slumber. The demon's opened one of his fierce violet eyes and let out a dark chuckle,

'It would seem we have company Lythnar,' said the demon as he un-wrapped himself.

"Do you see him Kyrnis?" asked a masculine voice.

"No, I- wait, there he is…" said a silken male voice.

Lythnar was still in his meditate trance, slowly coming back to the conscious realm when he felt two rough hands cup him under his arms and yank him to his feet.

"Lythnar, wake up!" snapped the silken voice.

Lythnar snapped awake at a sting on his cheek, his vision was un-even when he opened his eyes. It took a few seconds for him to focus on the two elves in front of him.

"Wha-? Kyrnis, Sheor'ath, what are you doing here?" Lythnar asked as he held his forehead.

"We are here to save you from the clutches of these warlocks," Sheor'ath replied with an even voice.

"I am not here against my will; I told Haleira that I can't come back because I'm a warlock!" Lythnar argued.

Kyrnis went to say something back to Lythnar when his gaze focused on something behind Lythnar. Turning his head, Lythnar spotted Sallaria leaning against the doorframe of her office with her arms crossed.

"Please excuse me," she said gently "But I need a word with my acolyte for a few moments," she added.

"Very well, but be quick," Sheor'ath said reluctantly.

Lythnar sighed in relief and walked over to Sallaria, she motioned him into her office, once out of hearing range; Sallaria cleared her throat to regain Lythnar's attention.

"Your old colleagues are persistent, but they don't hear a word you are saying. I'd say it is time we release your demon to show them, show the truth of why you can't come back," Sallaria whispered.

Lythnar nodded and took the chain holding the crystal from around his neck. Sallaria revealed to him that wearing the crystal is one of the reasons the demon didn't come out as often. It was holding him back, only to be called upon when needed.

"Lyth'aros…" Sallaria murmured.

Lythnar felt a jolt from within his chest, following a tingling radiating around his body. Lythnar hunched his back as his skin quickly turned into the sickly purple of his inner demon. His hair waved in the air as if he was underwater while it too, changed in color. His arms turned black as shadow as his fingers turned into violet claws with violet veins running up to his elbows. As his robes ripped, leaving his chest bare, two large lumps formed on the inner edge of his shoulder blades. Lythnar's back went straight and he let out a demonic roar as wings sprouted from his back. He looked to Sallaria with his violet demonic eyes and markings glowing,

"You called?" asked demon Lythnar in a hollow voice.

"Yes, I did Lyth'aros, now follow me… we have some guests…" Sallaria answered.

Lyth'aros bowed his head and followed Sallaria out into the outer Sanctum where Kyrnis and Sheor'ath still waited.

"Lyth'aros, I'm sure you remember your colleagues?" Sallaria asked in a noble, yet dark voice.

"Indeed, The one with black hair is Sheor'ath, he was the one who made Lythnar the way he is… the poor fool didn't know Lythnar was about to have me take over his mind," Lyth'aros half-teased.

"What are you talking about demon!?" snapped Kyrnis, his hands radiating in pure arcane magic.

"Lythnar had found a void gem, by Sheor'ath not taking precaution, he sent Lythnar to bring it here and that caused Lythnar to lose his mage abilities and thus taking Lyth'aros into his mind," Sallaria explained.

"How was I suppose to know that he was going to become this fiend!?" Sheor'ath snapped.

"You knew the void gems were something we warlocks use, but you didn't know that the very gem Lythnar had found was how we warlocks learn of our demonic hungers and how we advance in our training," Sallaria added with a hiss.

Sheor'ath's face grew pale; he took a step back before turning away with a swish of his azure robes. Kyrnis sneered before spitting at Lyth'aros and Sallaria's feet. He followed Sheor'ath out of the Sanctum as Lyth'aros's form began to shrink.

"Good riddance," Sallaria whispered sharply as he turned her attention to Lyth'aros.

He grabbed his face as his skin began to turn back to Lythnar's cream skin. His wings disappeared in a cloud of wispy shadow as well as his clawed hands. Lythnar looked up and saw Kyrnis and Sheor'ath were gone. He looked down to examine himself; he was only in black trousers, except for a few pieces of tattered robes.

"You need to rest now Lythnar, Lyth'aros, your demon used all of your available strength to stay long enough to convince your colleagues that you are a warlock," Sallaria explained as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I-I feel dizzy…" he murmured.

"Yes, that is common…" Sallaria replied as she guided Lythnar towards her office, "We will have to continue your lesson tomorrow, when you have all your strength back," she added.

Lythnar sat on the soft bed in Sallaria's office; it was the same bed he awoke in when he became a warlock. He lay back against the pillows, but he didn't fall asleep, he instead watched the ceiling through the soft violet curtains hanging over the bed.

"How did you know my demon's name?" Lythnar asked softly.

He heard Sallaria sigh softly and the sound of a quill being put back into an inkwell,

"When you were still unconscious they day we found you, I spoke with your demon, and he called out to me with my demon name, Sallas'vina… I responded and told me his name. He had forgotten what his real name was and took a part of yours… This is common for the demons trapped within void gems," Sallaria explained.

Lythnar rose from the bed and walked over to Sallaria. He placed his hands on her desk and gazed at her with his lambent fel green eyes. Sallaria looked at him as her fingers were intertwined with each other and held over her mouth.

"Sallas'vina…. That is almost similar to your succubus, Hesvina…." Lythnar murmured.

"Yes, I resemble a succubus in my demon form… what of it?" Sallaria snapped slightly.

"Nothing, it's just…" Lythnar paused and stood back. He caught a glimpse of something in Sallaria's eyes. But as quickly as it showed, it was gone,

"What?" Sallaria asked as she rose to her feet.

"Nothing, I thought I saw something…" he replied.

Sallaria rolled her eyes and walked past Lythnar towards a bookstand housing a black grimoire. In a swift second Lythnar grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, his lips crashing against hers, catching Sallaria by surprise.

Sallaria tried to pull away but all attempts failed when Lythnar's arms wrapped around her. She finally gave in after a few seconds, her eyes closing as she went along with the kiss.


	4. Author

**Author's Note:**

In this story, each chapter is 3 weeks. I feel silly for not notating that, but the flow of the story is set to being several weeks apart. The events that took place in chapter 4 are 3 months **AFTER** Lythnar becomes a warlock. As I said, each chapter is 3 weeks apart. I will try my best to make it clearer for those who think the relationship between Sallaria and Lythnar is too soon.

I am looking forward in introducing some new characters and a bit of Sallaria's past on why she hates mages. But if any of you guys have ideas, feel free to message me because I am in dire need of ideas o.0

But, don't forget to check out my Deviantart page where I post art relating to this story and other stuff. To find the Folder with stuff relating to the story, look in my Gallery side tab for a folder called "Shadow of the Night"

Thanks for understanding, enjoy the story and of course feel free to give me your opinions.

I already have an idea for Chapter 5. But still, feel free to give me some ideas and I'll consider.

-TheSereneMage


	5. Just More Excuses

Author's Note: Alright, I'm not good at writing love scenes. So use your imaginations, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I worked hard on this chapter wven when I was out of ideas :/

* * *

Sallaria let out spell after spell after spell. Flames were snaking on the ground before consuming the draining dummy, shadow splashing against the torso and fel fire burning the wood. Chouri, her imp had little choice but to attack the dummy with his very own spells. Sallaria's eyes burned like the very fire she was releasing from her fingertips, her hair whipping around in her movements. But her mind kept flashing back to the night previous, her back against the soft pillows of her office bed, Lythnar kissing her with such ferocity that she could still feel the movements.

They didn't sleep with each other; Lythnar had pulled away when she had whispered her name into his ear. She was left lying on the bed with her robes lying under her while she laid in her linen shirt and leggings. She had slept just like that the previous night, waking up just a few moments ago. Lythnar was not even in the Sanctum, this made Sallaria rather upset, yet worried.

She ceased her spell casting once she exhausted her mana reserves. She staggered over to a display of silken pillows and plopped down with a tired sigh. Chouri crawled into his mistress's lap and curled up like a cat. Sallaria rubbed her eyes before running her fingers through her hair as she traced the designs on the ceiling with her eyes before closing them.

* * *

Sallaria awoke to soft footsteps tapping against the stone floor. She gently eased one eye open and saw Lythnar trying to sneak into the sanctum. He was in fresh robes and his hair was pulled into a neat tail slung over his shoulder. He paused and looked around. Sallaria had since opened her eyes and gazed at Lythnar with her legs bent to the side and arms stretched on either side of her.

"You're late for training!" she growled.

Lythnar flinched a little and bowed his head in guilt,

"I had to head home to get new robes. Lyth'aros didn't do my old pair any good…" Lythnar replied.

"That doesn't explain why you left last night… Besides, I could have made you new ones with Spellweave and Felcloth…" Sallaria added.

"I-I…" Lythnar tried, but Sallaria raised her wrist to keep him from talking. She pushed herself to her feet and walked over to him.

"Don't you even try to talk yourself out of this!" she snapped "I worked hard to train you in the ways of a warlock, you overstep yourself and kiss me; then to top it all off, you left and didn't return until now!" Sallaria hissed.

"I-I'm Sorry… I needed some time to calm down, a-and-"Lythnar stammered.

Sallaria's hand collided with Lythnar's cheek in a harsh slap echoing around the empty Sanctum. Lythnar held his cheek as he hissed out in pain; His eyes half demonic from the spike of anger shooting through him.

"Just more excuses!" Sallaria yelled.

She stormed away with a swish of her robes. Chouri trotted after her and managed to slip through the door of her office before it slammed shut. Lythnar just stood there, in the middle of the Sanctum, shock enveloped his face, eyes glued to the dark oak door of Sallaria's office. In the dead quiet he managed to pick up the soft sounds of her cursing and breaking glass… she was angry, very angry. Lythnar felt guilt wash over him. He walked up to the door and leaned against the wall next to it, his head in his hands.

_'You really are a fool…'_ Lyth'aros muttered across his mind.

"I will _not_ have you criticize me right now demon!" Lythnar said in a low hiss.

* * *

Lythnar gently opened the door to Sallaria's office. He saw the damage she caused from her anger. Her usual goblet sat in a pool of crimson wine and green glass near the bed, papers were scattered all over the floor, some stained with ink that once dripped from an inkwell on her desk. His foot nudged something causing him to pause. He looked down and picked up a small amulet. It was made of gold and in the shape of a sun; a smooth purple gem was in the center with a faded symbol of Silvermoon.

He turned it over in his hands to examine it further, etched neatly in Thalassian were the words,

'_Sallaria Lyra Sunbreeze'_

Not knowing why her amulet was on the ground, Lythnar placed the amulet on the desk and turned away. He paused at a sound of shuffling. Turning, he saw a dark figure moving in the shadows of the office.

"Sallaria?" Lythnar called out in a soft voice.

Nothing responded. Shrugging it off, Lythnar continued towards the door, as he touched the smooth metal of the door handle, he sensed a presence behind him. As he turned his gaze over his shoulder, he saw a pair of demonic eyes ranging in the colors of orange, pink, and purple.

"Sallaria?" Lythnar asked again.

The demon eyes closed as a gesture, Lythnar sighed in relief and turned to face her. He felt a clawed hand grab his wrist and pulled him towards the desk. After a few seconds a small candle was lit and Lythnar took in Sallaria's features.

Her hair was the color of Lilac, her skin almost matching it except for a slight blue tinge in her skin. Pink runes were etched along her; she was in her demon form. Sallaria spoke the truth when she said she resembled a Succubus, her demonic feet and wings confirmed it.

"What do you want Lythnar?" she asked in a hollowed demonic voice.

"I-I came to check up on you…. But now I'm wondering why you are in demon form…" Lythnar replied.

Sallaria sighed and walked over to a shelf; she pulled down a bottle and removed the cork with one of her sharpened nails before placing it to her lips. After a few silent moments, Sallaria gasped for air after drinking from the bottle as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I turn into my demon form when I am stressed, angered, or weakened," she answered.

"It has been hours since we last spoke, why are you still in this form?" Lythnar asked as he approached her, taking the bottle from her hands.

"Because I used up all my mana this morning practicing and that made me weak, plus the little fit I had made me angry, I shall revert soon enough," she replied reaching for the bottle in Lythnar's hands.

"Maybe you should lay off the wine," Lythnar murmured backing away.

"Maybe you should know what I was drinking before you assume!" she hissed.

Lythnar examined the bottle and saw a label. Written in black ink was the name "mana water"

"Mana water?" Lythnar asked.

"Something my mother created back when the Sunwell was non-existing…" Sallaria answered, "It comes in handy when you are low on magic or going through withdrawals" Sallaria added yanking the bottle from Lythnar's hands.

"All this time I thought it was wine…" Lythnar muttered.

Sallaria drained the remaining liquid from the bottle before placing it down on her desk.

"You thought I was an alcoholic? Maybe you should meet my brother Ximka…" Sallaria teased.

"Brother?" Lythnar inquired.

Sallaria sighed and picked up the amulet from her desk. She turned it to the side and it opened, a small painted picture rested within. In the dim light, Lythnar saw a high elven man and women with three children. The elven woman looked heavy with child as she held a tiny elven girl. Two elven boys stood in front, one had the elven man's hands on his shoulders. They all looked happy.

"Your family, I'm guessing" Lythnar muttered.

"Yes, the one being held by my father is Ximka, he is a Blood Knight of Silvermoon, but is with his wife somewhere in Elwynn forest, but before he even met her, he and my other brother, Aellon used to have drinking contests. Ximka would always win because of his ability to hold alcohol like a Dwarf…." Sallaria explained.

Lythnar eyed the picture before Sallaria closed the amulet and placing it back on the desk. Sallaria sighed before walking away from Lythnar, her form starting to shrink as she entered the thick shadows. Lythnar went to follow, but something stopped him, he waited for a few minutes before finding the will to move. He had reached the shadows where Sallaria had disappeared in and felt something grab him. He was slammed against the wall and Sallaria's face came into mere inches from his face.

"S-Sallaria wha-"Lythnar uttered as he struggled.

Sallaria smiled to herself and placed her lips against his. Lythnar was taken by surprise just as she was the previous night. Lythnar gave in and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sallaria pulled him backwards until he fell over her onto the bed. Lythnar groaned from the rough impact, but continued to kiss her. Her fingers fumbled with his robes until they became loose and lay open, revealing his smooth chest. Lythnar broke away to remove his robes before returning his lips to hers.

Sallaria ran her fingers up Lythnar's bare back before locating the small band still holding his hair, she lightly tugged on it and his hair was freed, falling over his shoulders as they kissed.

Lythnar ran his fingers up Sallaria's side before resting them on her cheek, her demonic transformation didn't tear her robes, instead her robes formed into a different outfit. She had a cloth bodice over her chest and a sash on her waist. A cloth was hanging down between her legs that must provide easier movement in her demonic form. He pulled away once more and eyed her, he was unsure of what was happening and was nervous of continuing, but as Sallaria gripped his shoulders and yanked him down in another ferocious kiss, he had no choice but to continue.


	6. Summoning the Imp

I want to thank my sister for allowing me to use her warlock Kirameki. She is the reason I am play World of Warcraft today, Thank you.

* * *

A little girl ran through the busy streets of Silvermoon, she had fear stretched across her face and occasionally looked over her shoulder behind her. She tripped on a loose cobblestone in the shadows of Murder Row. She held her skinned knee close, whimpering in pain.

"There she is!" shouted a voice.

Three teenage elven boys ran into the dark alley and surrounded the girl. Their hands glowing brightly from their spells; one froze her feet to the ground and held her hands while the other two used flames and pure arcane to torment her.

When the ice spell broke from the girl's feet, the boys backed away, leaving her trembling from the burns on her skin, and frozen limbs. The boys were about to walk away when a demon appeared in front of them, blocking their way.

"Move demon!" hissed one of the boys.

The demon remained still as stone, staring at the boys with an intense gaze. Two of the boys shot out a fire spell to make it move, but nothing happened.

"Kyr, let's just take another route back to the Academy," reassured.

As the boys turned away from the demon, a female elf stepped from the shadows. She wore dark robes radiating in shadow. She had mid-shoulder length brown hair accenting her fel eyes that were fixed in a scowl towards the boys. She crossed her arms and clicked her tongue.

"Such a shame a girl as young and innocent as this has to suffer from three hooligans like you" she hissed.

"She deserved it!" hissed the leader.

"No one deserves torment. You only did this out of spite," replied the she-elf.

The she-elf shot out a shadowy energy towards the boys and caused them to run away in fear. The she-elf turned to the girl and held out a lambent green stone for her.

"T-Thank you…" sniffled the girl.

"You don't need to suffer any more, young one," the she-elf murmured.

"Kyrnis is just jealous of me, his brothers too…." Replied the girl.

"He won't bother you anymore. My name is Kirameki, what is yours?" Kirameki replied.

"S-Sallaria…." The girl answered.

"Let me take you back to the academy, Sallaria… I will make sure you don't have to suffer anymore," Kirameki assured as she pulled Sallaria to her feet.

"I-I don't want to go back… I want to be like you!" Sallaria exclaimed.

Kirameki smiled and knelt down to eye level to Sallaria,

"Well, alright. But you still need to talk to your headmaster about a transfer," Kirameki explained.

"Okay…" Sallaria said with a half smile.

* * *

Lythnar laid on his side, propped up on his elbow, awakening just before dawn. He traced his fingers along Sallaria's bare back over small scars spread across her back. They were more clustered towards her shoulders and held the shape of burns. Lythnar turned his full attention to the burns on her shoulders and brushed his full hand over them. Sallaria began to stir in her sleep at Lythnar's touch.

"Sallaria?" he murmured.

Sallaria opened her eyes and looked up to Lythnar with a sleepy look. After a few seconds, she turned and sat up, holding the sheet to her chest.

"What is it?" she yawned.

Lythnar readjusted himself to a sitting position,

"I'm curious about those burn scars on your shoulders," Lythnar murmured.

Sallaria sighed and brushed her fingers over a set of scars on her shoulders. Lythnar placed his hand over them, earning a sad sigh.

"It is the reason why I hate mages," she replied.

"What happened?" Lythnar asked, suddenly worried.

"I was picked on a lot when I was seven years old. One day I was surrounded by three of the bullies and chased through the Court of the Sun until they caught me nursing a scrape on my knee in Murder Row. They froze me to the ground, sucked away my magic, and burned me," Sallaria replied in a sad voice.

"What happened next?" Lythnar inquired brushing his fingers along a scar between her shoulders.

"A warlock named Kirameki scared them away and helped me. She took care of my transfer and trained me in the ways of a Warlock. If you are curious, your old colleague Kyrnis was one of the bullies. He and his brothers picked on me daily…" Sallaria added.

Lythnar gritted his teeth and balled his opposite hand into a fist. Sallaria sighed and edged towards the edge of the bed, moving to get dressed. Lythnar followed suit, gathering up his scattered clothing from the floor.

* * *

"Alright, to summon the imp, you need to concentrate and remember to breath," Sallaria explained as she got into a summoning stance.

Purple runes surrounded her feet and sent up shadowy tendrils wrapping around her as a bright light pulsed in her hand. She muttered an incantation in the demonic tongue. In a bright flash the aura vanished and appeared Chouri in a pulse of green flames.

"I had you study the words, and absorb some extra fel energy just for this, now I want to see you try…" Sallaria said placing her hands on her hips.

Lythnar took a deep breath and connected to his inner reserves. Opening his eyes and drawing the fel energy to summon his demonic familiar, Lythnar began the summoning. It took Sallaria a few seconds to summon Chouri; Lythnar struggled to keep the summoning runes from fading and failing the task.

Don't worry about trying to summon it in a certain time, just take a deep breath and focus," Sallaria guided.

With a slight nod, Lythnar drew from the fel energy reserved within and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes to keep his concentration and feeling the power pulsing from him as he spoke the final word of the spell. Opening his eyes, he saw Sallaria nodding in approval. Lythnar relaxed his shoulders and looked around for his familiar.

"Where is it?" Lythnar asked turning his body to look around him for his Imp.

Lythnar paused at a feeling of something pulling on the back of his robes; Lythnar turned his back towards Sallaria and while sagging his arms with a sigh.

"Some assistance?" he asked.

Sallaria chuckled and pulled the imp from Lythnar's robes. It struggled in her grasp before placing him down on the ground. Lythnar knelt down to examine the imp, mischief radiated in his eyes. It wasn't calm like Chouri.

"Now you have to show authority and demand its name…" Sallaria explained.

Lythnar could only think of one thing, he nudged Lyth'aros in his mind and drew his strength. Allowing his eyes to become like Lyth'aros; the imp looked at Lythnar and flinched at its new sight.

"What is your name lesser demon?" Lyth'aros asked in a commanding tone.

The imp looked like it was about to feint, the mischievous look in its eyes died down and gave in,

"K-K-Kuptik…." It stammered in a shrill voice.

"I command you now; you will listen to me and do as I say!" Lyth'aros ordered.

Kuptik nodded swiftly and relaxed when Lythnar's eyes returned to normal. As Lythnar rose to his feet, Sallaria was smiling and gently clapped.

"I believe you are a natural at this… You are one step closer to mastering your demon," Sallaria said with an approved look.

"What about finding my demonic hunger?" Lythnar asked now holding Kuptik like a cat. Kuptik struggled in his new master's grip.

"You will learn that soon. You are only one demon down. You have three more to go, if you are lucky four more demons," Sallaria answered.

Lythnar sighed and turned his attention to Kuptik, the imp drummed his fingers along Lythnar's arm impatiently as he waited to be released.

"I think we should help you train with your new master, Kuptik," Sallaria said as she pulled on Lythnar's forearm towards a training dummy.


	7. The Twilighted Mother

_So this one I was inspired to do because I wanted to add a little bit more action into it. This is set to around the time the Launch even of Cataclysm started when the Twilight's Hammer started stirring. Also I wanted to revive an old character of mine. Valdimirr, and yes that is how I spelt his name. It was due to a mistake one night when I created him. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new chapter :)_

_-The-Serene-Mage_

* * *

"Mother?" Sallaria asked as she walked into her parent's home.

She climbed the stairs and turned down a corridor with papers scattered along the floor. Sallaria came upon an elegant door; it had three jagged scratches along the white oak. Pushing it open, Sallaria entered, the room was in disarray. The violet veil that hung over her parent's bed was tattered and half of it was on the ground, the air was cold and the room was dark.

"Mother?" Sallaria tried again.

Sallaria turned at a shuffling sound. Her fel tainted eyes fell upon a black figure standing in the corner of the room. The figure wore black robes with a purple insignia, the insignia of the Twilight's Hammer.

"Sallaria, what are you doing here?" her mother asked.

"Father was worried about you and wanted me to check on you, he said you haven't eaten or slept since your return from Orgrimmar," Sallaria replied.

Her mother gave a slight nod before walking closer to Sallaria,

"I'm fine, I am about to leave on another journey, I don't know how long I will be, but I will be watching over you and the family," her mother replied with a low voice.

"You are in no condition to even leave mother, you must eat something and rest before you even leave," Sallaria pleaded.

Sallaria's mother sighed and looked at her daughter; her eyes flashed purple before sending out a wave of energy. Sallaria was knocked backwards into the wall, hitting her head hard and her vision becoming un-even. Her mother took on a monstrous appearance, her hands were claws, eyes red as blood, and her hair and skin the color of ash.

"He spoke to me and said I had a great purpose, I must go and you are not stopping me!" she hissed. Sallaria fell forward as the force her mother emitted vanished along with her mother. Sallaria lost consciousness as she heard the thundering footsteps of her father's plate boots against the stairs.

* * *

Sallaria awoke to her father's face looming above her. His icy eyes watching her in worry as she blinked a few times to even her vision.

"Sallaria, what happened?" he asked once she made eye contact.

"M-Mother has gone insane!" Sallaria exclaimed in a hoarse voice.

"What do you mean?" he asked handing her a goblet filled with water.

"She talked about going on another journey… then said that someone told her she had a purpose. She was wearing Twilight's Hammer Robes and before she vanished, she took on a horrific look," Sallaria explained in fright.

Sallaria took a long sip of water as her father pondered over the information he was given. Sallaria placed the goblet on a bedside table and looked to her father,

"I'm worried about her; she seemed fine just a few months ago…" Sallaria said in a saddened tone.

"She might have been slowly loosing herself the day I died. She and I always had a bond and being left alone to raise you and your siblings while I was forced into servitude may have done a toll on her metal state," he explained.

"Why didn't she say anything, we could have helped her before it got worse," Sallaria asked as a single tear ran down her face. Her father brushed it away with a cold finger, Sallaria missed her father's warm touch, but it was now gone, like her mother.

"Get some rest for now Sally, I will take you back to the Sanctum when you are more recovered," her father murmured as he rose from the bedside, his armor protesting in his sudden movements.

Her father moved over to the door and dimmed the crystal lights before smiling at his daughter,

"Everything will be fine Sally, I have a feeling" he murmured before leaving the room.

Sallaria rested back against the pillows and gazed at the ceiling, she was in her childhood room, she knew this from the designs on the ceiling, she always traced them when she was young and knew them well. Before closing her eyes, Sallaria summoned Chouri to her, the imp laid next to her like a cat while his mistress slept.

* * *

As Lythnar practiced with the training dummies with Kuptik, Sallaria sat on a display of silken pillows. She held her head in her hands as she struggled in forgetting her mother's horrific appearance out of her mind.

"Nice one Kuptik!" Lythnar exclaimed, Sallaria sensed him beginning to turn towards her and sat straight.

"We might need to repair one of the training dummies; Kuptik and I made it beyond recognition…." Lythnar said with a smile. When his eyes settled on Sallaria, he knew something was wrong, her eyes were dim and dark circles were starting to show, even her hair lost its usual shine.

"Everything alright?" he asked as he moved towards her.

Sallaria made eye contact with him before rising to her feet with a groan. Lythnar reached out to steady hear as she stumbled but she swatted him away.

"I haven't been able to forget my mother turning into a monster; it has been plaguing my thoughts and it is taking every ounce of my strength to keep it from my mind… B-But it keeps coming back," Sallaria shuttered.

She leaned against the wall from a sudden wave of weakness making her go off balance,

"Have you tried seeing a priest?" Lythnar asked.

"My sister and cousin should be coming soon to check on me, they have been worried about my mental state since my mother went insane," Sallaria replied.

Lythnar took Sallaria's arm over his shoulder and held her waist,

"At least let me take you to rest, I will bring them to you when they arrive," Lythnar murmured. Sallaria compelled to being lead to her office. Lythnar picked her up once they were inside and placed her in her bed, pulling the blankets up to her shoulders.

* * *

Lythnar was practicing with Kuptik when two female elves walked into the Sanctum. One was followed by a male elf carrying books; Lythnar paused in his practicing to greet them.

"We are looking for Sallaria, do you know where she is?" asked a female with golden hair.

"She is resting in her office, I can bring you to her if you would like," Lythnar offered.

The blonde she-elf smiled and nodded, she looked like an exact copy of Sallaria, but her eyes glowed blue, strange for a Blood Elf. Her companion, took the books from the male, she had black hair pulled into a loose knot on top her head, and wore dark robes,

"Shad'ara, take the tomes to Sallaria's office, those are for her to train her acolytes… Valdimirr, stay in here while Shad'ara and I tend to Sallaria," the blonde she-elf ordered. Lythnar walked over to Sallaria's office door and knocked before opening it slowly; Shad'ara and the blonde elf went in and closed the door behind them.

Lythnar turned to face Valdimirr who was examining the fel crystals. He had black hair pulled over his shoulder, much like Sheor'ath, but he was pale and younger looking.

"You must be a mage," Lythnar said as he walked over to him.

"I am, Valdimirr Sunshadow at your service," Valdimirr replied with a bow.

"Lythnar Darkshadow," Lythnar replied as he returned the bow. "If I may, what is a mage doing working with a priestess?" he asked.

Valdimirr crossed his arms in thought and smiled,

"Priestess Shad'ara is my mate; I also help her with her problem with shadow. She has some sort of ancient curse that causes her to change between Shadow and light, when the shadow becomes too powerful, I draw that power away so she can continue to study in the light," Valdimirr explained.

"She's a Shadow priestess?" Lythnar asked.

"Unwillingly, yes; But she originally is a priestess of discipline. She was born with white hair but it turned black when she started learning as a priestess, when the curse set in. It is strange business…" Valdimirr replied with a sigh.

Lythnar let Valdimirr's words seep in, stroking his chin in thought,

"If you don't mind, may I know more of their family?" Lythnar asked.

Valdimirr smiled,

"I don't mind at all, these priest checkups take a while and we need something to pass the time," Valdimirr replied as he moved towards the silken pillows.

"Feel free to tell me anything, I'm rather curious," Lythnar uttered as he sat across from Valdimirr.


	8. The Afflicted Feeling

Nearly half a year later a male elf came to the Sanctum for training. His name was Niros Sunwood, a self-trained Warlock seeking guidance to hone his skills as a master of demons. He wore a dark violet hood most of the time, but when he would rest after practice or talk with the other acolytes of the Sanctum, it would be down.

Lythnar couldn't sense his inner demon, nor feel his demonic hunger radiating around him like the other acolytes. Whenever he would bring it up in private with Sallaria, she would wave it off and say it was because his self-teachings and he doesn't have either a hunger or inner-demon yet.

Lythnar felt uncomfortable around Niros, the way he looked at him and Sallaria set of some nerves. Lyth'aros would remain silent when he was near, like his Inner Demon knew something about him that Lythnar or Sallaria didn't.

* * *

"Lythnar is it?" Niros asked.

Lythnar peeled his eyes away from a demonic passage of a black grimoire resting in his lap. He rubbed his eyes to return them to normal before meeting Niros's gaze; he wouldn't have this acolyte know his ability to call upon his inner-demon.

"Yes, what is it that you want?" Lythnar asked as he closed the grimoire and placing it beside him.

"I was wondering if you would help me with summoning my Fel-hound… Sallaria isn't back from her errands and I told her I'd have it summoned by the time she returns," Niros said with a half-smug tone.

Lythnar sighed and rose to his feet,

"I'm afraid I can't help, I only know how to summon my Void-walker, Grak'taz at the moment…" Lythnar said cautiously.

"Shame in that, a Warlock of such skill like yourself should know how to summon your hound by now," Niros said in a teasingly way.

Lythnar rubbed his forehead before heaving a heavy sigh,

"I am still an acolyte; I didn't start out as a warlock… I was once a mage," Lythnar replied softly, "but I don't want to go into details, it is the past and I would prefer to leave it there…" Lythnar added before Niros could inquire.

Lythnar sat back down and opened the grimoire once more, calling upon Lyth'aros's sight to allow him to continue reading.

* * *

Sallaria returned within the hour with her Void-walker and Succubus tailing behind carrying various items in their arms.

"Hesvina, Grimnar… bring those to my office, when you are done, you may leave this plane for the rest of the evening," Sallaria instructed.

As Lythnar was about to approach Sallaria with Grak'taz tailing behind, Niros intercepted him and started talking about his problem summoning his Fel-hound. Lythnar sighed as he patiently waited; he summoned some Fel-flames into the palm of his hand before starting to play with it out of boredom.

"I was just about to teach Lythnar how to summon his hound anyway, why don't you join, therefore we can be at even levels of training…" Sallaria said, gaining Lythnar's attention.

Lythnar left the Fel-flames flickering away as he walked over to a summoning circle Sallaria was drawing on the ground. Sallaria looked as if she were just about to fall over when she finished the second circle.

"Master Sallaria, I think you should rest before we summon our next demons… You look unwell," Lythnar said as he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine; just go get me some mana water…" Sallaria snapped as she swatted away Lythnar's hand.

Lythnar sighed and uttered a silent spell as he walked away. Through his mind's eye he saw everything going on behind him, he wanted to make sure Niros wasn't going to try anything.

_'Someone is jealous…'_ Lyth'aros teased as Lythnar entered Sallaria's office.

"Silence demon! You know as well as I that I don't trust Niros," Lythnar snapped.

Arguing with Lyth'aros had made Lythnar lose his concentration and his spell had broken, leaving him blind to the events outside of Sallaria's office. He quickly grabbed a bottle of mana water before heading out of her office. When Lythnar had exited Sallaria's office, Niros was kneeling by Sallaria's unconscious side.

"She collapsed as soon as you left," Niros said as Lythnar knelt down beside her.

Lythnar examined Sallaria silently with his demonic eyes, unseen to any normal eye; he picked up traces of Fel magic, the kind of affliction, which slowly drained essences of energy and mana.

"She just over did herself, let me take her home," Lythnar muttered as he let his eyes return to normal.

Sallaria had brought Lythnar to her home the day Valdimirr told him about her family; she was told to rest a few days without the stress of the Sanctum. Lythnar lifted Sallaria into his arms and walked her into her office,

"First I have to get her hearthstone…" Lythnar muttered as he disappeared in the dim light of her office.

Once Lythnar had gathered all he needed, he locked Sallaria's office as a precaution since Niros would be left alone. The Sanctum was empty that day. The acolytes and master warlocks celebrating an Azerothian holiday; he exited out into Murder Row with Sallaria perched on his back, he held her hearthstone in one of his hands as the stone was bound to her and would only work for her.

"I hope she recovers, it would be horrible to postpone our training even longer," Niros said in a half-smug tone. Before Lythnar could reply, a green aura surrounded him and he appeared in the foyer of Sallaria's small manor.

* * *

Sallaria woke to Lythnar's gentle touch. His eyes were demonic when she met them, a green glow illuminated his face; Lythnar placed a finger to his lips before nodding slightly at her,

"I am replenishing your mana, someone has been leeching your strength and you became weak…" Lythnar said with a hollow voice.

Sallaria's eyes focused on Lythnar once more and saw it was Lyth'aros instead, when she met his eyes once more, a silent question ringing in her eyes, Lyth'aros sighed and pulled away his hand glowing in fel magic.

"Lythnar grew too weak giving you his mana, he allowed me to take over since I have a greater amount," Lyth'aros explained.

"I would have been fine with the mana water…" Sallaria replied with a hoarse voice.

Lyth'aros sighed,

"You were at a dangerous amount; your energy was also drained… This Niros you've taken on placed an affliction curse of leeching on you, whenever you are in close proximity, your mana and energy goes to him, leaving you weak…" Lyth'aros added and he returned to giving his mana to Sallaria.

"How do you know this Lyth'aros, I could just be weak from the extra training," Sallaria argued.

Lyth'aros sighed heavily and lifted Sallaria's arm with a clawed hand, and made the affliction marks light up.

"This is the work of an Affliction master, Lythnar has no control over affliction because he never trained in it… and of course you wouldn't afflict yourself with a leeching curse because that is impossible," Lyth'aros tried as he dropped Sallaria's arm.

Lyth'aros backed away from Sallaria and grabbed his face as if a sudden pain retched through him; his form began to shrink before he resembled the shape of Lythnar. His wings wrapped around him like a cocoon before crumbling away. Lythnar swayed a bit before grabbing onto the wall for support.

"I-I will l-leave you t-t-too rest…." Lythnar stuttered as he stumbled over to a chair resting in the corner of Sallaria's room.

Sallaria sat up slightly, resting on her elbows. She watched Lythnar nearly plop into the chair, his breaths slightly labored from his low mana levels and his depleted strength. Within minutes, his breathing slowed to a rhythm, he had fallen asleep from his exhaustion; Sallaria laid back down watching the ceiling before it disappeared behind the darkness of her eyelids.


	9. The Afflicted Nightmare

Sallaria ran through a dark corridor, Elementium spiraled up the wall radiating in violet shadow. Her light blonde hair and robes were disheveled, occasionally she glanced over her shoulders making sure whatever she was running from hadn't caught up. Dark laughter echoed behind her, making Sallaria push her tired leg muscles to go faster.

The affliction marks along her arms started to glow a bright violet as a wispy shadow formed in front of her. As the shadow disappeared, the nightmarish form of Sallaria's mother took its place. Fear shot through Sallaria as the abomination that was her mother reached out with black claws, making Elementium sprout from the floor, wrapping around Sallaria like a cocoon.

"Join the master Sallaria, he will help you reach salvation from the demon of yours…" the monster echoed in a chilling voice.

"No!" Sallaria screamed as the Elementium wrapped tighter, cutting deep gashes into her skin, sending twilight corruption into her bloodstream. She let out a blood curdling screech when her mother's claws grew longer and stabbed into her chest.

* * *

Sallaria shot up screaming and sweating. Her hair was loose and stuck to her face. She felt around her chest from where her mother had dug her Elementium claws. When she was sure there was nothing there, Sallaria relaxed, breathing a heavy sigh of relief.

Her eyes settled on movement in the dark of her room, she reached under her pillow and drew a dagger glowing bright with Fel Energy.

"Show yourself!" she growled.

"Easy Sallaria, it is only me," Lythnar eased.

"How do I know that?" she hissed "You could be a figment of my Nightmare!" she hissed again.

Lythnar moved closer, sitting on the bed next to Sallaria; she flinched as he moved his hand towards her. Instead he brushed some hair from her face; he took the dagger from her hands before placing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"You are just suffering from an Affliction curse…" he murmured.

"It felt so real, the horrible vision and my screams…" Sallaria sobbed.

Lythnar placed the dagger on a side table before pulling Sallaria into his arms,

"Don't worry, we will find a way to remove these marks," Lythnar murmured as he rubbed Sallaria's back.

* * *

Lythnar and Sallaria returned to the Sanctum a few hours later. Niros was lounging on some silken pillows near a fel crystal he was drawing power from,

"Lythnar follow me my office, I need your help carrying some tomes…" Sallaria lied as she felt her legs grow weak.

"Yes master…" Lythnar said as he played along.

As they walked towards Sallaria's office, Lythnar caught a glimpse of Niros smirking and one eye propped slightly open, fixed on Sallaria's back.

_'Want me to keep an eye on him?'_ Lyth'aros asked.

"Do you have my key?" Sallaria asked.

Lythnar nodded slightly as he made it look like he was acknowledging Sallaria's question,

"Yes, I have your key…" Lythnar murmured as he pulled the key from his pocket.

_'Summon Grak'taz; it will help me keep an eye on Niros…'_ Lyth'aros guided.

"Grak'taz, go clean up the studying area, we will need the room…" Lythnar commanded as he summoned his Voidwalker.

Lythnar felt Lyth'aros shift in his mind as he entered Sallaria's office. Sallaria closed the door behind them and walked over to a bookshelf.

"Now to summon your Felhound, you will need to study it and the affliction magic it uses," Sallaria acted.

Lythnar held out his arms as Sallaria placed three thick tomes in his arms, their combined weight made his arms want to give out. Sallaria guided him over to an alcove where a table held summoning and other implements.

* * *

Niros knew he was being watched, He remained in his spot long after he finished drawing energy from the Fel Crystal. Grak'taz, under the command of Lyth'aros continued his task at cleaning the studying area while Lyth'aros watched Niros.

"Grak'taz, that is enough for now, you may return to the void..." Lythnar commanded as he and Sallaria entered the Sanctum's main hall, their arms full with books and tools. Grak'taz vanished in a pillar of shadow. Lythnar sensed Lyth'aros shifted once more in his mind before setting the heavy tomes down on an oak table.

"From what you demonstrated this morning, you have much to learn before I even let you summon your Fel-Hound," Sallaria said once she freed her arms.

"I swear to you that I was just tired… If I rest up some more I can show you once more," Lythnar explained.

"I would rather not take my chances, just study for a little longer, an hour at most, and we will go from there," Sallaria reassured as she sat in a plush chair propped against the wall.

Niros took this opportunity to approach Sallaria; he grew a hunger for her mana and craved for it. When he was a few feet from her, just enough to even drain her mana and energy; she shot him a glare before suddenly jumping to her feet.

"Don't even think about it, Niros!" she snapped.

"I only have a question, master…" Niros tried.

Sallaria almost laughed at his attempt to trick her,

"I know very well you don't, you only seek my mana through a curse you placed on me…" Sallaria said in a dark voice. Her features started to take on a demonic appearance.

Niros stared at her with shock; she had somehow found out about his plan to render her weak, but had she figured out why and who told him?

His attention turned back to Sallaria, now in the form of her Inner Demon,

"You will tell me everything!" Sallas'vina hissed "Why did you curse me, and more importantly, who sent you!?" Sallas'vina growled, her claws flickering with fel fire.

Niros swore to himself incoherently; he felt a presence in his mind, a very angry presence.

_'Nirosssss… You have failed me!'_ hissed a voice _'return to me at once, or face my wrath'_ the voice hissed again.

Niros felt a pain in his heart, now beating as if he just finished running. He looked to Sallas'vina and chuckled darkly,

"I will tell you nothing demon! You will have to find out for yourself, if you can find me!" he shouted in a demented voice. His form started to become ethereal before flickering away, leaving Niros's chuckle echoing around the Sanctum.

"**DAMNED COWARD!**" Sallas'vina roared.

She almost ran out of the Sanctum hoping to find Niros, but Lythnar grasped her wrist, tugging her to her knees,

"calm, Sallas… We will find him, but he apparently is stronger than us. We will need some time and help…" Lythnar assured.

"The longer we wait, the stronger he gets!" Sallas'vina hissed in a demonic voice.

Lythnar sighed and murmured a banishing spell, Sallas'vina growled at Lythnar for forcing her to revert back in Sallaria's subconscious… But Sallaria needed to have a clear mind to calm down.


	10. The struggle with the Inner Demon

Sorry for the delay, I spent most of my time writing this brainstorming events that will be coming up. Please enjoy it, I will be please to hear your feedback. Also, for those who thought Sallaria and Lythnar's relationship was going too fast earlier on, you will find out why it happened the way it did.

* * *

_"Nirosssss… You were supposed to render the male elf defenselessssss!"_ snapped a shadowy voice.

Niros knelt in the center of a room surrounded in wispy shadow. He kept his eyes glued to the stone floor, afraid to face his master after his failure.

"I tried, something kept me from doing so…" Niros replied in a low voice.

Niros felt a presence behind him, the shadow contracting into a solid form before hearing the tapping of his master's feet on the ground approaching him placing a clawed hand on his shoulder, gripping it hard.

_"I will guide you to your transformation into something stronger, you will not be able to fail me again, nor will you be able to return until your task is complete!"_ snapped Niros's master.

Niros rose to his feet as his master guided him to a platform surrounded with spikes, a harsh pillar of violet light glowing from the center,

_"Ssssssstep into the light, embrace your new form and do what you must to render Sallaria and her companion defenselesssss…"_ hissed the master.

* * *

Lythnar sat on the bed in Sallaria's office, trying to still her lashing form. Though Lythnar had banished Sallas'vina into Sallaria's subconscious, she still had a slight hold over her. Whenever Sallaria went into her demonic form, Sallas'vina's seductive nature shines like a beacon in a storm. Lythnar covered her eyes with a black cloth to keep the remnants of Sallas'vina's seductive power from overwhelming him and causing him to fall victim to the demoness' sinister charms. Sallaria struggled in her semi-slumber, Sallas'vina trying to break through her banishment.

"Sallaria, fight Sallas'vina… the sooner you regain control, the sooner you can regain your strength…" Lythnar murmured.

Sallaria's hand shot towards her face, trying to remove the black cloth, but Lythnar caught her wrist and forced her hand back down to her side.

"Listen Sallaria, you need to resist the urge to remove the cloth! I'm trying to help you fight for control again!" Lythnar snapped.

Lythnar held on to both of her wrists as Sallaria tried to fight against his grip, Lythnar felt his rage increase, nudging Lyth'aros deep within his mind awake.

"Don't make me lose control, Sallaria… we need even heads!" Lythnar snapped again.

_'Elf, allow me to calm Sallas'vina… she is a lesser demon and will obey me…'_ muttered Lyth'aros.

Lythnar tried to ignore Lyth'aros, but when Sallaria started flailing against his grip, he gave in and lowered his guard to allow his demon to commune with Sallaria's.

_'Listen you wretched excuse for a demon!" _Lyth'aros growled _'you forget your pathetic attempts to regain control over the she-elf or you will become well acquainted with my claws!'_ Lyth'aros growled again.

Sallaria stopped flailing for a moment just before he heard Sallas'vina's demonic laugh echo into his mind.

_'Lyth'aros, you would forbid a seductress like me from doing what I was born to do?'_ Sallas'vina cooed.

'Maybe you should have never sacrificed yourself to become trapped in a void crystal!'Lyth'aros teased.

Sallas'vina chuckled darkly, her presence leaving Lythnar's mind. Sallaria started to stir; Lythnar released her wrists hoping Sallas'vina wasn't still fighting for control.

When Sallaria reached up to pull away the cloth, her eyes were normal, but Lythnar wasn't yet sure if it wasn't a trick Sallas'vina could have pulled.

Sallaria didn't look Lythnar in the eyes; instead, she looked to her arms, noticing the affliction marks glowing lambently. With a sigh, she attempted to push herself t her feet, but Lythnar held onto her shoulder, keeping her down.

"You need to rest, Sallas'vina put up a fight and used much of your energy…" he murmured.

"I know that, I was conscious while she was in control, my rage overwhelmed her, but she still took form," Sallaria answered.

Sallaria pulled Lythnar's fingers from her shoulder and pushed herself to her feet, going towards the shelf that held her mana water.

"I thought once you go into Demon Form, you lose control. How did you stay conscious?" Lythnar asked.

Sallaria gazed over her shoulder for a moment before letting her shoulders drop and releasing a quiet sigh.

"I told you, I stayed conscious through the rage that built up within me towards Niros!" Sallaria snapped.

Lythnar flinched at Sallaria's reply, he forgot how she gets on edge after every transformation; he then pushed himself from the bedside and walked over to her, placing a hand on each side of her waist.

"I am still new to this, I didn't know about being able to stay conscious while in demon form…" Lythnar whispered into her ear.

"Let go of me Lythnar…" Sallaria murmured as she pulled out of Lythnar's grasp.

Lythnar felt a wave of dizziness as Sallaria stepped further away from him; he steadied himself against the wall as his vision danced in front of him.

"Even if she is deep within my subconscious, it will be several hours before Sallas'vina's seductive ways are gone. Until then, I ask that you do not touch me," Sallaria murmured as she took a long sip from a goblet.

"I will leave you alone then," Lythnar said as he moved towards the door.

"What will you do?" Sallaria asked as Lythnar's hand closed around the smooth metal of the doorknob.

Lythnar turned his head over his shoulder and gazed at Sallaria,

"I will either study from the tomes or practice my spells to enhance my skills," Lythnar replied. Sallaria sighed lightly

"Very well…" she murmured as Lythnar left the office.

* * *

Sallaria came out of her office after two hours; she had changed her robes and pulled her hair into a messy knot. She carried a silver staff with a blood red crystal embedded in delicate filigree.

"Are you going out?" Lythnar asked as he wiped his brow free of sweat.

Sallaria turned to face him,

"I was just going to deliver this staff to one of my old acolytes, she sent me a message that she was in town for a few days and I wanted to see how she was doing," Sallaria replied.

"How did she send you a message, I didn't see any couriers…" Lythnar asked.

"She has a special gift to send mental messages through her Inner demon, she had connected her demon with mine so we could have private conversations about our work," Sallaria replied once more.

"Isn't that like linking souls with one of the demonic familiars?" Lythnar inquired.

Sallaria turned to face Lythnar so she wouldn't strain her neck.

"Kind of, but this is a mental link, some warlocks are born with special abilities and are either unlocked when they learn the ways, or practiced when they are young. Some are rare, while some are common, you and I won't have one because we were born as mages and not warlocks," Sallaria answered.

Lythnar nodded as he absorbed the new knowledge,

"What are some of the abilities…?" Lythnar asked once more.

Sallaria thought a moment, counting on her fingers as she collected her thoughts to answer his question.

"Well I know of three at most, but I don't know how common or rare they are. The first is something called Void-seer; the warlock can harness the power of the void and see the fate of him or her and those close to them using their Voidwalker. The second is the one I told you about, making mental links to other warlocks, but they only work with warlocks that are well known to the one making the link. And the last is kind of hard to explain, the warlock can weave shadow into a copy of themselves, it is kind of like the mage spell taught at the advanced level, but the warlock can do this early in their training to their mastery," Sallaria explained.

"I am a little envious of these abilities, some of them are like the types of spells mages struggle to master, yet they are natural to those destined to be warlocks," Lythnar commented.

Sallaria went to add something to her explanation, but she saw something run into the sanctum through the corner of her eye, when she turned, she noticed it was Shad'ara and Valdimirr.

"Sal, we need to talk, it is important!" Shad'ara exclaimed.

"I was about to go out," Sallaria argued.

"This is about Aunt Ira, your brothers sent me to bring you and your acolyte in training to the Sunbreeze manor as soon as possible!" Shad'ara added.

Sallaria looked to Lythnar with concern in her eyes, she gestured him to follow her out of the sanctum.

"We will finish this conversation later, I will tell my old associate that something has came up," Sallaria murmured as she attached her staff to a hook hanging from her shoulders.

Lythnar was unsure of what was transpiring, but he felt the anxiety build up deep within his chest as they walked through the cobblestone streets of Silvermoon.


	11. The Choice

So sorry for the wait. I was suffering from a server Writer's block. also, my brother had moved back in and was busy with some family matters. but don't let that keep you from reading this chapter :D

* * *

A pair of un-natural violet eyes watched over the Highlands. The pair belonged to a form of an elf, but the elf looked nothing like others of his race. Stitches held his skin to a dark metal substance with cracks glowing in a lambent violet. Purple fins protruded from the head, while violet hair freely danced in the gentle wind.

The figure took notice of a few red dragons fleeing from their twilight tainted brethren; he smiled to himself before retreating indoors away from the sun. The room he entered was thick with a wispy shadow, in the center was an Elementium platform with a pillar radiating in violet and indigo light, he stepped onto it and felt the need to sleep overtake him.

'_When you next awake, you will look less like the elf you once were, and more like your ascended brethren… soon you your elven life will be snuffed out by your new one… Niros…'_ whispered a raspy voice inside his head.

* * *

Lythnar leaned against the wall inside the lounge of the Sunbreeze manor; he listened as Sallaria and her family spoke to each other concerning Sallaria's mother. From what he managed to make out, her mother had been located in the Twilight Highlands in a small sanctum near Grim Batol.

'_Maybe you should bring up the factor of Niros, he is also a threat_' Lyth'aros muttered across his mind

"_You are very helpful today, Lyth'aros…"_ Lythnar replied back within his mind.

'_So what if I am helpful, I got tired of hearing her wretched screeching and now I am intrigued for the current matter at hand…'_ Lyth'aros replied with a slight hiss of annoyance.

Lythnar sighed before pushing himself away from the wall; Sallaria looked over to him with a slight look of warning. Dark circles started appearing under her eyes, as well as her body beginning to look sluggish.

"I-I don't mean to interrupt but, there is also another threat at hand…" Lythnar said in a polite voice.

Five sets of eyes fixated on Lythnar as he straightened, Lyth'aros chuckled darkly across Lythnar's mind as a slight nervous feeling erupted through him.

"What is this new threat?" asked Sallaria's father as he re-adjusted himself into a more comfortable position.

"There is a man by the name of Niros Sunwood who placed a curse on Sallaria… H-He acted strange around her… almost reluctant to touch her at times…" Lythnar explained.

Sallaria sighed sharply,

"What he is trying to say is that Niros came to me for training and has been acting strange. He placed some sort of an Affliction curse on me and just recently he disappeared and Lythnar is worried he may come after me again," Sallaria re-explained.

"Did you just say Niros Sunwood?" Linarii asked as he turned his attention to Lythnar.

Lythnar nodded at the Death Knight, confused at his reaction,

"Do you know him An'da?" Aellon asked.

Linarii pondered for a moment as he recollected his memories,

"He was your mother's apprentice before the Sunwell's destruction twenty years ago… I had thought him dead or a dead wretched by now…" Linarii replied.

"He may be an agent of mother!" Ximka exclaimed.

"He did admire your mother, listened to her every lesson intently… but I don't think he would go as far as joining the Twilight's Hammer just to be her agent," Linarii assured.

"We should send someone to be sure, someone that would be immune to the seductive whispers of the Twilight's Hammer," Sallaria commented.

Lythnar watched as the family looked at each other, waiting for someone to step-up and offer to take the task at hand. Lythnar felt his pulse quicken as the time stretched on, his pounding heart now in his throat, the sound echoing in his ears. And finally after what seemed an eternity, he stepped forward clearing his throat to gain their attention.

"I will go and scout the Highlands…" Lythnar said in his bravest voice.

Sallaria looked to him with a mixture of fury and sadness. Her father and brothers looked relieved that she wasn't going to step up to the task, as for Shad'ara… she remained calm and clear minded.

"No, absolutely not!" Sallaria said after a few moments of agonizing silence.

Lythnar kept his composure as Lyth'aros struggled to show his anger. They watched each other's eyes for a moment,

"I am not asking for your approval, Sallaria. Niros nearly killed you and I want to put a stop to him!" Lythnar argued.

"This is a family matter!" she snapped.

Sallaria got closer to Lythnar and gripped his shoulders, her sharp fingernails digging into the soft skin.

"Sally, I would prefer if you allow him this choice, he is trying to protect you and the family by doing this…" Linarii reassured.

"An'da, I won't have another incident like the day we lost you!" Sallaria hissed under her breath.

Sallaria's form started to quiver and Lythnar knew she was crying. From what, he didn't know… But as he snaked his arms around her shoulders and she wrapping her arms around him… He began to understand her true feelings.

"Lythnar, take Sallaria home… you two need to have a long talk. If you are still able to go to the Highlands, come back here at dawn and Valdimirr will make sure you get there," Linarii murmured in a low voice.

Lythnar nodded and guided Sallaria towards the door of the manor. Once outside, Lythnar draped Sallaria across his back and turned in the direction of her house.

* * *

"Why are you trying to get yourself killed!?" Sallaria asked as she threw an empty bottle at his head.

Lythnar remained calm as Sallaria threw a fiery tantrum. Occasionally dodging the objects she managed to pick up and throw at him.

"You have seen it yourself how I was immune to Niros's power, you are still suffering from his curse and not as well suited for this task," Lythnar argued.

"My father could have gone; my brothers or sister could have gone, but not you!" Sallaria snapped as she threw a vase at Lythnar.

Lythnar caught the vase and placed in on a table next to him.

"Sallaria, allow me to put myself in danger instead of your family. If I do manage to get killed, that will be okay, but anyone from your family…?" Lythnar replied as he took a few steps towards Sallaria.

Sallaria backed away from him with fear in her eyes. When her back had touched the wall behind her, and Lythnar arms length away from her… she knew that she couldn't escape from him. Lythnar had placed his hands on the wall on either side of Sallaria's head and looked into her eyes.

"Sallaria, I know what happened to your father, how he became the Death Knight he is…" he murmured.

"H-How do you know…?" Sallaria asked in a whisper.

"Back when your mother turned to the Twilight's Hammer, when Shad'ara and Twilliara came to check up on you, Valdimirr told me everything. He told me how your father sacrificed himself to the scourge to make sure you and your family got to safety. He told me how you blamed yourself for his death until he returned to you many years later…" Lythnar replied as he took Sallaria's face into his hands.

"Did he tell you how I sent him away from me for a full week, how I called him a monster and never looked him into the eye?" Sallaria asked through her fresh tears.

"No, but I could sense it back at the Sunbreeze manor, when you had touched me, all your emotions came flooding into me, I felt your pain, anger, and your sadness…" Lythnar replied.

Sallaria remained silent as her vision began to blur from the tears, she was quivering from her sobs as Lythnar pulled her face closer until their lips were touching. Her eyes were closed, but tears still escaped and slid down her face and over Lythnar's fingers before dropping onto the floor or her shoulders.

They continued to kiss until Lythnar's hands rested on her waist, her arms around his neck. When the broke for air, her tears were dried and her sadness was gone. Sallaria then hugged him, pulling him close in a tight embrace.

Lythnar rested his chin on her head as she held him. Though she had stopped crying, sadness was still deep within. He didn't know why he could sense her feelings, he hadn't been able before.

Caught off guard, Sallaria pushed him backwards until he fell back onto her bed, Lythnar didn't even look at her with confusion or surprise. He felt her intentions a breadth of a moment before she enacted them.

Sallaria pulled him into another kiss, pushing him back until he was resting on his elbows. Deep within Lythnar's subconscious, he heard Lyth'aros scoff. Lythnar smiled against Sallaria's lips and took control, rolling her over until he hovered over her; he pulled away for a moment to look into her eyes before resuming his task.

No matter if she would be angry with him, he was going to the Highlands tomorrow, no way in hell was he going to allow Niros to harm the one thing he treasured the most.


	12. The Departure

As the early morning sun peaked into the room, Lythnar was nudged awake from it shining into his face. He gently pried himself out of Sallaria's sleeping embrace to ready himself for his departure. He laced shut his trousers, then pulled a white linen shirt over his head, then came his robes. As they hung open on his shoulders, Lythnar scrawled a tiny note on some parchment.

_'She won't be happy for your departure, elf…_' Lyth'aros assured.

"_It is for her safety, if she is mad at me and never wants to see me again, so be it…_" Lythnar thought back.

Lythnar then folded the parchment neatly before placing it on a table beside the bed. He placed his empty void crystal by it before closing his robes. He bent down to place a soft kiss to Sallaria's temple before backing away with a small satchel in his hands.

* * *

Linarii was waiting in front of the Sunbreeze manor while Valdimirr drew a teleportation rune on the grass. In the morning light, Linarii's silver hair shined like his icy blue eyes. He wore dark black armor decorated with skulls and blue gems. Perched on his back was a large runeblade emitting a frosty white ghostly aura.

"No need to worry yourself, I just finished polishing Silverfrost. You will track Niros, I will remain here to keep Sallaria from following you," Linarii said with his chilling Death Knight voice.

Lythnar nodded slightly as he pulled his hair back in a loose tail,

"I only hope that Sallaria won't be too angry with me…" Lythnar replied.

"In time she will understand, for now she will just have to be angry with you…" Linarii answered.

A portal began to appear in front of Valdimirr, motioning Lythnar to walk towards without a single regret.

* * *

_ She was surrounded by shadow. The ground made of a dark mineral that small spirals grew upward in attempt to snare her. Two sets of dark maniacal laughter filled her ears, one she easy identified as her mother… the other she couldn't quiet identity._

_ In a sudden, a black metal spiral shot upwards and tripped her. As she slid across the ground, earning a few cuts and scrapes from the strange mineral, she took notice of a body lying still in front of her. She knew who it was in an instant; she weakly crawled over to him and held his face, shedding crystalline tears._

_ She knew it was a dream, a trick the affliction curse played on her, but seeing Lythnar dead before her made her fall for the nightmare's trick. The dark laughter grew louder and the sound of footsteps against the dark floor sounded behind her. Sallaria didn't turn to face them; she kept her back open as she cried over the body of the nightmare Lythnar. The dark spirals that tripped her started to move under the command of one of the laughing creatures behind her. In a swift second, three of them launched upwards into her abdomen, impaling her upon them, her precious lifeblood spilling onto the false Lythnar._

* * *

Sallaria didn't wake up in an instant; instead she slowly opened her eyes, welcoming the mid morning light. With a tired groan, she rose to a sitting position; she didn't see any sign of Lythnar, only a folded piece of parchment and his void crystal. Sallaria reached over hesitantly and grabbed his note, opening and reading it.

'_Sallaria,_

_ I am sorry for leaving you, but I couldn't bear the thought of Niros coming after you again. Please, don't come after me, I need to do this alone; I feel that only I can stop Niros._

_ Yours always,_

_ Lythnar_'

Sallaria crumbled the parchment in her quivering hands before tossing it away. She threw back the covers, allowing the cooler air pass over her bare skin. She grabbed his void crystal before placing her feet on the floor and moving to dress herself.

* * *

"Niros wake up!" snapped a harsh feminine voice.

Niros opened his violet eyes to the bright red eyes of his mistress. She pulled him out of the violet column of light and over to a black crystal orb with violet swirling within.

"You aren't fully ascended yet because we have a visitor I would like you to greet, I believe you know him well…" explained his mistress.

"Where is he…?" Niros asked looking down to the orb.

The mistress brought her clawed fingers a few inches short of the dark glass, making a faint image appear within.

"He is near the Obsidian Forest, and he is alone…" replied the mistress.

Niros grinned to himself with his un-natural eyes glowing brightly,

"I will return soon mistress, he will make a great addition to our personal army," Niros chuckled darkly as he began to radiate in shadow.

"Do not fail me, Niros" hissed the mistress.

* * *

Lythnar sat on a boulder looking over a map he commandeered from the horde settlement on his first day in the highlands. He already covered the coastline and was now contemplating on where to search next.

"It can't be that easy to hide in the highlands…" Lythnar muttered to himself as he began rummaging around the satchel he brought with him.

'_Elf, it would be better to search in the air…_' Lyth'aros offered.

"_I would rather not transform, I may have left my void crystal with Sallaria to provide an easier transformation… but that is only when I am in immediate danger. You have to remember, I am not fully trained…_" Lythnar replied.

Lyth'aros sighed sharply before receding back into his sanctuary within Lythnar's subconscious. Lythnar rolled his eyes and pulled out a small green apple from the satchel. He rubbed it clean on the sleeve of his robes before taking a big bite, the juice dripping down his chin.

"Foolish for you to come alone... Lythnar," teased a hidden voice.

Lythnar stood swiftly in search of the voice's owner, his small snack and map falling to the ground and tumbling towards a set of shrubs at the base of a charred tree. Lythnar wiped his mouth with his sleeve before summoning shadow of flame to the palms of his hands.

Dark metal spikes started growing up by Lythnar's feet, twisting themselves in the hem of his robe to tear at his legs. Lythnar released his spell onto the spikes and jumped away, but to his luck, the metal spikes absorbed the power, growing taller and thicker.

The spikes then twisted into a cocoon within a veil of shadow. Within a form started to appear, the spikes twisting on the arms like a snake in a tree. The figure had the same color of skin and hair as Lyth'aros… but lighter. Stitches held the purple skin to a metal similar to the spikes beneath with fissures of violet on the sides. Purple fins stretching from the side to side of the head like a crown connected to a metallic portion of a face with violet eyes. Lythnar knew who it was through instinct, this creature… no matter how much he had changed, was Niros Sunwood himself.

"Out of your element Lythnar?" Niros teased.

"You can think that Niros, but you are powerless against my immunity to your afflictions!" Lythnar snapped as shadow hovered in his hands.

Niros turned to Lythnar with purple flames engulfing his arms, eating away at the coiled metal on his arms, forming a pool at his feet that quickly hardened into an obsidian like substance.

"You are on my terrain now boy! All around you is a rare metal called Elementium; it is immune to all forms of magic and becomes stronger when attacked with it. It is you who is powerless!" Niros growled in challenge.

Lythnar swore silently to himself, allowing the shadow in his hands to flicker away, Lythnar nudged Lyth'aros out of his subconscious and lowered his guard to allow his Inner Demon to take command.

Lythnar's body began to quiver in the sudden surge of power, his robes ripping as his muscles became larger to better suit his larger frame. Black and purple wings spread forth, flapping in their new found freedom, but their freedom was short sighted when three Elementium spikes shot upward to pierce them. Lythnar, now half Lyth'aros screeched in pain as his transformation was interrupted by Niros.

But it wasn't Niros who had stopped his transformation; it was instead his mistress… Sallaria's Twilighted mother, her hair was bright silver tied loosely in a bun. Her eyes a blood red and her skin grey. Elementium spikes protruded from her spine as she landed beside Lythnar, the Elementium stretched outward and wrapped around Lythnar's frame.

Turning his half demonic eyes to the newcomer, Lythnar managed to send a glob of spit towards her feet before being completely encased in Elementium.

Iradari turned to Niros with emotion radiating in her sinister eyes,

"You wouldn't have stood a chance against his demon form in your current state. Help me with him and we will return to my sanctum, maybe if he is good, I will make him like you. I am sure Sallaria would love that…" Iradari said with a dark voice.

Niros nodded slightly and broke the Elementium free from the ground, creating a cocoon around Lythnar as he and his mistress returned to their sanctum deep within the bowels of Grim Batol.


	13. The Prisoner and the Three Words

Wow, I never been so inspired to do three chapters in a less than two days! count yourselves lucky, about 3 more chapters or so + an epilogue and this story may be done...

* * *

A pair of demonic eyes scanned over the highlands. Following the owner of the eyes from ground upon the back of a violet Hawkstriders were Shad'ara and Valdimirr. Sallaria managed to convince her father to allow her to go to the Twilight highlands.

_"It has been over a week and my contacts in the Highlands say they haven't seen him since he arrived!" Sallaria argued._

_ Linarii sighed and crossed his arms at his daughter,_

_ "They could be under the thrall of Niros or your mother so they can lure you there. I won't have my eldest child risk her life for a boy like him!" Linarii snapped._

_ Sallaria began to fill with rage, she felt her will slipping as her form began to pulsate for the beginning stages of her transformation._

_ "He is not just a boy An'da! He is the elf I grew to care about!" she snapped in her demonic voice._

_ Linarii went to add something more, but a shadowy tendril went over his mouth as Sallaria walked towards Valdimirr and Shad'ara near a portal to the highlands._

Sallaria had planned to leave for the highlands ever since she found Lythnar had left early in the morning. She had spent the entire time draining fel crystals to keep her in her demonic form as long as she could. With her over-abundance of magic in her system, her mental senses were stronger, granting her full control over her body, Sallas'vina keeping quiet.

Down below, Shad'ara and Valdimirr came to a stop at an obsidian forest. Valdimirr jumped down from his Hawkstrider to examine a patch of blackened grass. He looked up towards Sallaria and motioned for her down.

Sallaria did a small loop before landing neatly on her demonic feet. She looked down to the spot Valdimirr was examining. Her enhanced senses picked up the faint scent of fel magic, something the Twilight's Hammer doesn't use.

"Lythnar was here…" she murmured.

Valdimirr frowned and rose to his feet to examine more of the area; the arcane magic started reacting as he neared the blackened ground of the Obsidian forest. Sallaria felt her gut turn sour at the thought of Lythnar in harm's way. Valdimirr had touched her shoulder to gain her attention; in his hand was a satchel and a tattered map of the highlands, Lythnar's faded handwriting next to several places along the coast.

* * *

Lythnar uttered a painful groan as he regained consciousness. Elementium held his wrists and feet firmly to a cold metal table. Beside him, Niros levitated in a pillar of violet light, his body in a deep slumber as it seemed to shift between an elf and a monster. Each time his form would change back and forth, he looked more monstrous.

Iradari was nowhere to be seen; only darkness surrounded the room in the form of a thick shadow. But Lythnar knew she could see and hear everything inside the room.

"_L-Lyth'aros… any ideas on how to escape…?_" Lythnar thought.

There was no response; Lythnar felt no presence within his mind at all. Either Lyth'aros was ignoring him while he recuperated or there was a mental block that kept him from speaking with his Inner Demon.

Lythnar began to fight against his restraints, earning himself deep cuts that stung from the Elementium touching his wounds. After a few more attempts, Lythnar gave up trying to break free as his wrists now ached from the torture he inflicted on them. He sighed sharply in defeat and stared upwards into the blackness that loomed above him. He began to think back to the day he told Sallaria and her family he was going to hunt down Niros. Her emotions flooding into him, the looks she gave him when he didn't change his mind. He realized now, that he was acting foolish, and that he might have hurt the one person he cared about.

* * *

"I will need more arcane magic in order to trace the steps that Lythnar took. I am afraid I will have to call upon his old colleagues for this task…" Valdimirr said as he sat on a rock.

Sallaria crossed her arms emitting a sharp sigh,

"I doubt they'd help us; they kept interrupting my lessons just to take Lythnar back, and who knows for sure they will even be trustful…?" Sallaria argued.

Shad'ara placed a reassuring hand on her cousin's bare shoulder,

"Sal, what other choice do we have? You abandoned your ways in arcane magic and I know nothing on how to use it. Lythnar's old colleagues are the only other mages we know…" Shad'ara assured.

Sallaria scoffed as she threw her arms in the air,

"Fine I will summon the bastards!" she snapped as she reached into Lythnar's satchel and tossed some fel dust on the ground in front of her.

After a few whispered enchantments in demonic were uttered, a portal rose up from the ground, a spiraling purple essence within a dark brown frame with a demon head on top.

"Summon your mages, I am going to scout for some more clues," Sallaria said as she leapt into the air with Lythnar's map in her hands. Before her form went too high to cast a shadow, her fel hound and Voidwalker appeared to act as a guard to her companions.

* * *

_"I love you,'_ those were the last words she whispered to Lythnar before falling into the abyss of deep slumber. Lythnar held her head upon his bare chest, using his other hand to wipe the sweat from his brow while he caught his breath.

She had pleaded for him not to leave her during their little tryst; she kissed away some of his tears before shedding some herself. That night, Lythnar had struggled with sleep, thoughts plaguing him over his decision to leave her side to hunt down a man who had hurt her in the Twilight's Hammer's own territory. He intertwined his fingers in her loose light blonde hair while he waited for sleep. He grew impatient and forced himself into the dark abyss of unconsciousness, only to wake what seemed like a few minutes later to the sun rising from its slumber.

Lythnar felt a rogue tear escape one of his dim Sin'Dorei eyes, dripping down the side of his cheek into his ear. Niros was pacing around the table he was restrained to, his arms and most of his torso now more metallic than last time he was conscious.

'_Elf, they are only using you to bait the girl... you know that…_' Lyth'aros managed to say to him.

"_Where were you when I called upon you!?_" Lythnar snapped.

'_I was recovering from my wounds, I needed full concentration in order to do so; so I blocked you out until I was fully recovered_' Lyth'aros answered.

Lythnar let out a loud unintentional sigh, gaining Niros's attention. He came into sight, staring down at the helpless Lythnar with his cruel violet eyes.

"Finally awake I see…" Niros hissed.

"To hell with you!" Lythnar growled as he spat in Niros's face.

Niros flicked away Lythnar's spit before forming a twisted piece of Elementium in his hands and pressing it hard against his neck.

"If my mistress didn't order me to keep you alive, I would have killed you already before tossing you to the Twilight dragon whelps!" Niros hissed.

Lythnar kept a fierce gaze fixed on Niros, keeping his neck stiff while the Elementium spike was still pressed against his throat.

Niros grimace and growled before pulling away, tossing the Elementium aside as the shadow surrounding them began to shape into a female form. Niros bowed his head as his mistress appeared before them.

"She's here in the highlands… and she brought some friends," she said in a dark voice.

Niros smiled to himself, leaving Lythnar trying to fight against his restraints once more, earning a dark laughter from Iradari.

"Do you want me to lead them here mistress?" Niros asked as he walked around the table to come face to face with her.

Iradari reached out and affectionately brushed her ashen hand across Niros's cheek in which he leaned into as if he was a pet earning praise.

"Do what you must, but don't reveal yourself fully, you are not yet ready to take on my daughter in her demon form…" Iradari replied as she weaved some shadow into a dark hooded cloak to rest on Niros's shoulders.

Before stepping away, Niros's affectionately placed a kiss on his mistress's lips in which she returned. After he pulled away, Niros slowly vanished from the room, leaving Lythnar with Sallaria's twisted mother.

"Now to prepare you for my daughter's arrival, I can't have you looking your worst in front of my daughter after all…" Iradari said as she commanded the Elementium to force Lythnar to the ground, holding him up by his wrists, his feet still firmly secured in a cage of spiraling Elementium.


	14. The Search Continues

Sallaria sat in seclusion inside a small cave draining power from a fel crystal the size of her palm. She wanted to stay in control as much as possible while she searched the Highlands. While she was in full control though, her abilities weren't at their full power; her abilities were like they are in her normal form. Thankfully, only she knew that, Shad'ara and Valdimirr thought she was at full power since she was in demon form.

'_Let me take control! I can help you find Lythnar faster when I am in control!_' Sallas'vina growled from deep within her subconscious.

"_Yeah, right after you seduce every man in the highlands…_" Sallaria teased.

'_But you are weak like your puny elven form!_' Sallas'vina growled again.

"_I am perfectly fine, no one knows that I am not at my full power,_" Sallaria replied.

Sallas'vina hissed before retreating deeper into her subconscious. Sallaria smiled at her victory against Sallas'vina, but pushed it aside as the tiny fel crystal started turning to dust, drained of its power. Sallaria rose to her demonic feet, exiting the small cavern to take flight once more.

"The mages should be summoned by now, I should return to Shad'ara and Valdimirr…" Sallaria murmured to herself as she turned in the direction of the Obsidian forest.

* * *

Lythnar hissed out in pain as the Elementium twisted tighter against his wrists, irritating his raw wounds he had received from his escape attempts. Iradari paced around him, occasionally brushing her clawed fingers along his sensitive skin as more Elementium wrapped around his body.

"Sallaria will be so happy to see you; she must have been heartbroken when she found you gone the morning you left…" Iradari said darkly.

"You have been watching us!?" Lythnar spat.

Iradari came into his vision and smiled darkly at him, touching his cheek like a mother to a child,

"I have seen everything, my daughter growing attached to you, her tantrum the night before you left, even her argument with her wretched father before leaving for the Highlands in search of you…" Iradari answered.

Lythnar bared his teeth in both rage and pain, how can this woman call herself a mother with all that she has done?

"You're the one who is wretched!" Lythnar snapped.

"Oh? Pray tell," Iradari said taking a step backwards.

"You seek to hurt the one you brought into this world both physically and mentally, and you call your own husband a wretch when he was there for his family whenever he was needed!" Lythnar snapped.

Iradari grimaced before moving forward to grip Lythnar's jaw, her black claws drawing blood,

"I was there for my family! I had to raise my children while Linarii decided to die on us and leave me alone with _his_ children! I had to provide for them all while hungering for magic, only to be reunited with my undead husband ten years after he died, and our children old enough to care for themselves!" Iradari growled.

The Elementium reacted to Iradari's rage and wound tighter around Lythnar, squeezing the air out of him, making him gasp in pain and for air.

"But I found my salvation, the Twilight Soothsayers spoke to me about a way to be at peace, I became something better than the empty shell I once was," Iradari added before releasing Lythnar's aching jaw.

"T-they spoke only lies, you didn't achieve peace… only became a monster…" Lythnar gasped out as he fought to maintain consciousness.

"That may be what you believe, but not I," Iradari said as she stepped away towards a black orb with violet swirling within.

Lythnar didn't see anything within when he saw Iradari smile to herself, but he knew it didn't bode well.

* * *

"Where is Sheor'ath?" Sallaria asked as she landed neatly next to Shad'ara.

Kyrnis and Haleira turned to face the newcomer with blank looks,

"Sheor'ath won't be coming… He is still taking Lythnar's betrayal hard and wishes to be left alone…" Haleira replied.

Sallaria crossed her arms and sighed,

"How many times do I have to tell you people!? Lythnar didn't betray you, his mind became seized by a demon and had to train as a warlock in order to keep control over himself!" Sallaria snapped.

"Says the cowardly mage who turned to the shadow…" Kyrnis uttered under his breath.

Sallaria's hands began to glow in fel fire at his remark, before she could set the mage aflame; Shad'ara placed a soothing hand on her shoulder.

"You still have a sharp tongue Kyrnis… I thought Kirameki burned that out long ago when you and your brothers cornered me and proceeded to torture me with magic!" Sallaria snapped.

Kyrnis growled and came within a few steps away from Sallaria, sparks of fire radiating in his hands.

"Can we forget the past and start working please?" Valdimirr asked as he stepped between them.

Sallaria crossed her arms and looked away as Kyrnis turned towards Haleira who was digging in her satchel.

"Without Sheor'ath we have to combine all of our arcane power together in the hopes of locating Lythnar…" Valdimirr said as he drew an arcane run on the blackened grass in front of him.

Kyrnis and Haleira followed suit, uttering a spell in Thalassian to empower the runes with arcane. Sallaria sighed impatiently before sitting on the grass with her legs crossed. She pulled another tiny fel crystal out and began draining the power from it as she began to feel her will slipping.

'_Curse you, I was starting to gain control after your little outburst!_' Sallas'vina hissed across her mind.

"_Yes, I knew that… That's why I am recharging my mana reserves,_" Sallaria retorted.

"We are encountering some interference; we can't seem to get the spell to stay stable!" Valdimirr exclaimed.

"It has to be this unnatural forest; I sense nothing else that could interfere with your ritual…" Shad'ara explained.

"No, the forest isn't the problem…" Sallaria said as she opened one of her demonic eyes before pushing herself to her feet. "I heard reports of a strange mineral that absorbs magic and becomes stronger. There must be a deposit nearby if it is affecting your spell…" Sallaria added.

Kyrnis thought for a moment before dispelling his rune, he walked around the area looking for clues of a mineral deposit. He knelt down at a rough patch of obsidian on the grass and touched it with arcane energy radiating in his palm. It seemed to come alive at his touch, taking the magic into it and growing larger, small twisting spikes growing upwards on the jagged parts.

"This must be the deposit…" he said out loud.

"No, really? I wouldn't have guessed that!" Sallaria exclaimed sarcastically.

Sallaria looked down to the mineral deposit where the spikes started to grow like the spires that dotted the landscape of the Highlands.

"Remove your hand unless you want to be snared…" Sallaria said as she took notice of the tendrils starting to twist into Kyrnis's sleeve.

As Kyrnis got to his feet, the tendrils stopped growing towards him; instead they started moving towards Sallaria. Her form radiated in fel magic that attracted the strange mineral, Sallaria backed away to sever the mineral's connection to her magic, turning her attention to Valdimirr and the others.

"This must be our interference… it is reaction to our magic," Sallaria said.

Sallaria went to say something else but paused at a strange presence she sensed coming from the Obsidian forest.

Her demonic eyes focused on a figure draped in a shadowy cloak walking towards the meadow where they stood in.

As the figure got closer to the border, Sallaria raised her arm in warning,

"Stay away adventurer, unless you have a death wish… this is a dangerous part of the highlands to be wandering alone," Sallaria said with her demonic voice.

The figure looked to her, violet orbs showing from deep within the shadow of the figure's hood, the figure took a few more steps forward, now standing in the meadow near the blackened grass.

Sallaria began to feel weak, all strength draining from her legs as the figure just stood there looking at her.

'_Get away from him, there is something strange about this person…_' Sallas'vina whispered across her mind.

"_I kind of guessed that when my legs started giving out you damn demon!_" Sallaria snapped as she attempted to move backwards.

"What do you want adventurer?" Sallaria asked as she took a step back.

The figure drew closer to Sallaria, reaching out for her with a hidden hand, when he managed to grab her wrist, Sallaria saw through the shadow of his hood.

"All I want is to drain every ounce of energy from you my dear…" the figure chuckled.

"N-Niros!" Sallaria growled as she tried to break free from his grasp.

"Come, I will take you to Lythnar, if you are a good girl, I will even let you embrace him just before I impale you with my Elementium!" Niros chuckled darkly as the group became surrounded in shadows.


	15. Becoming One With Your Inner Demon

Oh snap, what will happen next?

* * *

Sallaria struggled against Niros's death grip on her arm. She looked to her companions for help, but Elementium wound itself around them, snaring them where they stood. As her energy was being drained by him, her will began to slip; Niros knew this and attempted to render her weak.

'_He knows you aren't at full power…!_' Sallas'vina exclaimed.

"_Thank you for pointing out the obvious!_" Sallaria snapped.

Deep within her subconscious, a standoff between Sallaria and her Inner Demon as they fought for control, In between them was an invisible barrier that represented Sallaria's mental will powered by her now draining mana reserves.

'_He is weak against you when I am full control! Lower your mental barrier and allow me to keep you from loosing this battle!_' Sallas'vina argued as she placed her clawed fingers on the barrier like it was glass.

Sallaria's form began to fade in her weakness, her face twisted in pain before sighing in defeat. The invisible barrier disappeared allowing Sallas'vina to move forward. She looked to Sallaria before merging herself into Sallaria's form, taking control.

"Do you yield?" Niros asked in a dark voice.

Sallaria remained quiet, keeping her struggling active to hide the sudden change in control. Her demonic pupils became thinner as Sallas'vina began to take control. Niros seemed to notice the change in her eyes and released Sallaria's wrist before she could lash at him with her sharper claws.

The shadow surrounding the group began to disappear, the Elementium holding Valdimirr and the others starting to release them as Niros backed away.

"Did the great Niros realize his mistake of attacking a demon like me?" Sallas'vina teased.

Niros growled at the demoness's taunts and began to twist some Elementium to snare her; Sallas'vina smiled to herself before leaping into the air.

"Really, you must be thick in the head, I have wings you failed experiment!" Sallas'vina teased again.

While Sallas'vina kept Niros distracted, Kyrnis began charging up a fire spell in attempt to wound him, but the Elementium that once wrapped around him seized his wrists, interrupting his spell. Niros turned his head towards Kyrnis and grinned sadistically,

"You fool! I command the Elementium even when my back is turned!" Niros snapped.

"But you lowered your guard!" Kyrnis retorted.

Niros turned fully to face Kyrnis with confusion twisted on his face; Sallas'vina saw what Kyrnis was trying to do and aimed her claws for Niros's exposed back.

Niros sensed the approaching demoness, but was slow in his reaction; her claws scratched at his back, tearing some of his stitches holding the skin the Elementium together. He roared out in pain as he fell to his knees as black blood dripped from his wound.

"_Nirosssss…. Return to me at once!"_ Iradari hissed across his mind.

Niros groaned out in pain as Elementium began to twist around him, his form beginning to resemble the form of shadow dissipating.

"And so the coward flees when he obtained but a flesh wound…" Sallas'vina said as she moved towards Sallaria's companions.

Her form began to shrink as the last tidbit of Sallaria's mana reserve was drained, causing Sallaria to return to normal. As her form became more elven, she began to fall forward weakened. Kyrnis caught Sallaria by her shoulders and eased her to a rock to sit on.

"T-Thanks…" she gasped out weakly.

Valdimirr handed Sallaria a small blue gem; Sallaria smiled weakly at his generosity and drained the mana encased within, bringing energy back into her limbs.

"We have to keep searching, Lythnar is in danger…." Sallaria said as she handed the now white gem back to Valdimirr.

* * *

Niros knelt in front of his mistress as she tended to his wound; she re-stitched his skin the Elementium as gingerly as she could.

"I told you to lead them here! Not engage her in battle!" she hissed as she snapped the stitching material.

"I am sorry mistress; my hunger for her mana got the better of me…" Niros replied in shame.

Lythnar smiled weakly to himself,

"What happened…? Did Sallaria get the better of the more powerful Niros…?" Lythnar teased.

Iradari snarled at his remark and made the Elementium wrapped tighter around him, making him gasp in pain.

"His defeat was a minor setback… But her search for you has become desperate, she will widen your search and you will lead her here…" Iradari said darkly.

With a wave of her hand, a form similar to Lythnar emerged from the shadow; only his skin was orange with patches of charred rock stitched to it. His eyes were a flaming orange, he resembled Niros but his coloring was more like fire than the dark form of Niros.

"She will chase after you in rage for your betrayal, only to find she was tricked and trapped in my sanctum!" Iradari cackled.

Lythnar snarled in rage and struggled against his restraints, earning a dark laugh from Niros and Iradari. The false Lythnar remained emotionless as Iradari lead him over to a portal.

"Do not engage them; lead Sallaria here, the less companions following, the better!" Iradari commanded.

The false Lythnar nodded and stepped into the portal; Iradari turned to Niros and motioned for him to stand,

"Niros, we must prepare for our guest's arrival, you need to be ready and fully ascended for this… You know what to do,' Iradari commanded.

Niros nodded and stepped to the metal platform, closing his sinister eyes and entering a statue-like hibernation, his transformation quickening as Iradari encased him in Elementium.

* * *

Valdimirr guided his Hawkstrider as Sallaria rested on its back. They were within sight of the dreaded old Dwarven city of Grim Batol, passing near the alliance settlement called Victor's Point. Sallaria was close to her mana reserves being recharged. Sallas'vina left her alone, satisfied after her small moment of freedom from the confines of Sallaria's Subconscious.

"I sense a presence… Approaching fast from the northeast," Haleira said as she came to a pause.

"I sense it to, but I only feel the great heat, as if it were made of molten ear itself…" Kyrnis added.

Sallaria steadied herself and jumped from the Hawkstrider's back, she waved it off as a figure walked slowly towards them, turning the earth scorched and burning.

Shad'ara placed a protective ward around the group as the figure sent forth a wave of heat, scorching the ground around them, creating a large wall of fire to trap them.

"It is so good to see you again... Sallaria" said the figure.

Sallaria's Sin'Dorei eyes focused on the figure, seeing that it was Lythnar… he had became a monster like Niros and her mother had. She knew his determination to come to the Highlands had to be for something… Now she knew why, he had betrayed her to join the Twilight's hammer.

"Lythnar, how could you…?' Sallaria asked in anguish.

Lythnar smiled, his now orange eyes becoming brighter as his form stepped closer to her, the ground catching fire with each step.

"I wanted to be free from my demon's grasp; the Twilight's hammer provided that. I was sent to collect you to also give you salvation; I know how you struggle with your demon… I've seen it first hand," Lythnar said as he outstretched a charred hand.

Something didn't seem right to Haleira as Lythnar stood across from Sallaria with an outstretched hand. The way he spoke and his actions didn't seem like the former colleague she once knew. She looked down to her hands and summoned every ounce of power that she was able, steam rising from the burning ground from ice struggling to form around her feet.

Kyrnis placed a hand on her shoulder to hold her back,

'Don't, it is what he is expecting. I know just as well as you that this isn't the real Lythnar…" Kyrnis whispered in her ear.

Sallaria gave a pained look to Lythnar, feeling the heat radiating off him. But something deep within her mind gained her attention,

'_Even if he changed, Lyth'aros would still be trapped within… I am not sensing him at all… be on your guard_' Sallas'vina warned.

Sallaria bowed her head slightly and clenched her fists before stepping forward,

"Shad'ara, take the others far away from here… do _not_ follow me, I need to face the truth on my own…" Sallaria murmured in a faked sadness.

Valdimirr and Kyrnis caught onto her deception, she wanted them to tail her and Lythnar to the location of the salvation he promised.

"Before we go, I need to take care of something… first things first," Lythnar said as he raised his opposite hand, causing a large column of flame to encase Kyrnis and Haleira, snaring Shad'ara and Valdimirr.

Sallaria felt that Lythnar may have figured out her secret plan, but as he wrapped his flaming arms around her in an embrace, she felt her will slipping, hiding a smile to herself as her hands became clawed.

Lythnar looked down to her and fell for her fake tears, lowering his guard just enough for Sallaria to dig her claws into Lythnar's heart, feeling the burning core within reacting to her touch of fel and shadow magic.

Lythnar pushed her away, holding his charred hand to his wound, feeling the demonic taint beginning to spread through his unnatural body.

"My mother must think me a fool to believe that I would fall for this deception!" Sallaria snapped in triumph. Sallaria's robes changing into a different style. Her skin became like Sallas'vina, wings spreading wide in the air, drawing the flames that held her companions to herself.

Flames started to form over her demonic eyes, horns starting to protrude from her forehead and a tail growing. Sallaria became one with her Inner Demon, becoming more demonic than her usual form.

The false Lythnar hissed in pain, sprouting wings of flame resembling Lyth'aros's, to flee his once prey, Sallaria leapt after him, leaving her companions behind.

Valdimirr watched their forms disappear in the distance; he looked to the now orange sky before looking to his mate. He nodded before beginning to run in the direction Sallaria and the false Lythnar flew off.

"Stay here and recover from your burns, Sallaria needs us!" Shad'ara said as she sent three orbs of light to Kyrnis and Haleira before running after her mate.


	16. The Final Battle

I want to thank everyone who read my story, and left me reviews! All is left for this story now is the epilogue, is saddens me to end such a wonderful story, but I have plans for a sequel (maybe?) Anyway, enjoy this chapter :D

* * *

The false Lythnar felt his body beginning to falter from the fel taint within him, but he had to keep going, to obey the command of his mistress. He used all his strength to reach Grim Batol, but he was forced to land when his wings began to flicker. He landed neatly on one of the stone turrets before falling to his knees, gasping for breath. Sallaria landed behind him, her hands flickering brightly with fel flame mixed with shadow.

"Now it is time to show you why you must never mess with me!" Sallaria hissed with her demonic voice.

The false Lythnar started chuckling before erupting out into a loud demented laughter; he pushed himself to his feet and steadied himself. His arms now turning fully charred except for a few fel markings starting to form along his body.

Sallaria sent forth her shadowy spell towards the False Lythnar, just as his body began to change to resemble an untamed fire elemental. Molten earth dripping from his arms and onto the stone, bubbling and popping before vanishing in thick black smoke.

"_You are on my Mistress's terrain now! You are powerless here, all around you are large deposits of Elementium!_" roared the molten elemental.

Sallaria hissed before leaping towards the elemental, her claws at the ready, but before she could even swipe at the Elemental, Elementium spikes seized hold of her legs and waist, pulling her backwards.

The elemental roared in laughter once more before melting away into a mass of thick black shadow that soon wrapped around Sallaria, transporting her into a room filled with shadow. The Elementium released her from its clutches, as she looked around the room, her demonic eyes settled on a form wrapped tightly in Elementium. Sallaria pushed herself to her feet and approached the figure, placing gentles hands on either side of its face before easily raising the head so she could look at it. The figure groaned out in pain before opening its dim Sin'Dorei eyes, the figure was Lythnar.

"S-Sallaria… You must run; i-it's a trap…" Lythnar said weakly.

Sallaria didn't move, she continued to hold Lythnar's face in her hands to examine him like he was a strange creature. Black puncture marks dotted his left cheek while only one was on his right. His wrists we red and raw, smelling strongly of blood; red and puffy scratches were visible on his bare torso from the inflictions the Elementium gave to Lythnar.

"See, this is what happens when you don't listen to me…" Sallaria murmured through soft tears before placing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

* * *

Shad'ara and Valdimirr made their way up to Grim Batol as best as they could without being spotted by the Twilight Sentries patrolling from the back of twilight drakes. They now crept along a wall towards a crevice in the side of the large fortress that Valdimirr sensed a great concentration of dark magic oozing from.

Shad'ara looked to the sky with every step they took, fearing their scent would be carried through the air to one of the drakes and gets them caught. As they drew closer to the crevice however, worry started plaguing her thoughts about Sallaria, Lythnar, and whether or not she and Valdimirr could find them before things start going downhill.

Valdimirr peered into the crevice before he went in a little ways; he felt some heat in the stagnant air coming at him, even a dim light far ahead of him. When he deemed it safe, he took Shad'ara's hand, intertwining his fingers with hers before guiding her through the dark, using his instincts to navigate through the darkness.

"Couldn't you use the locating spell you were attempting back at the meadow?" Shad'ara asked in a low whisper.

"No, that draws on too much power and could get us discovered; we will just have to rely on instinct…" Valdimirr answered.

Shad'ara sighed lightly and looked ahead, the light at the end of the crevice getting brighter, and the heat intensifying.

"I just hope we find them soon…" She murmured.

* * *

Sallaria stayed with Lythnar, waiting for someone to show up so she could turn them into ashes with her fel flames. She knew she was being monitored by her mother and Niros, she knew they wanted her to make a move so they could snare her; her enhanced senses told her so. Sallaria played along, yanking at the Elementium that held Lythnar's wrists, making her struggling seem real to draw out her observers. The shadow began to dissipate, revealing a large cavern with old stones crack and in disarray from the years of no maintenance. Behind Lythnar was a small stone barrier cracked and flaking away into the molten earth in the pit below. Overhead in the tattered tapestries and run-down buildings was the rough carved stone of the mountain they were inside.

Sallaria never understood why Dwarves lived inside a mountain, the thought of living in the stench of the city life building up and escaping slowly through narrow vents into the fresh outside air made her shiver in the thought of it.

A roar filled the cavern, gaining her and Lythnar's attention overhead where a dark purple dragon flew into the caverns from a large tunnel on the opposite side, and landed on a crumbling building built into the stone right above where Sallaria stood. The dragon roared while spreading its wings wide before its form began to shrink; the dragon became the form of a purple haired Night Elf wearing purple robes. Her hair was pulled into a braid, held down by a headpiece to drape over her shoulder, accenting her elven features and her amber eyes.

She leapt smiled darkly to herself and turned to face an invisible force,

"Mistress! The demoness is here!" shouted the Night elf.

A cloud of thick shadow came out of a collapsed air vent and landed a few feet away from Sallaria. The shadow formed into Iradari who held onto a frightened Haleira in her grasp.

"I was wondering when you'd arrive, my dear. Poor Lythnar was worried you'd abandon him to his death…" Iradari taunted.

"Hello, _mother_… it is wonderful to see you again. I have to say I loved your little act you pulled with the elemental, brought me right to your lair where I can finally end you and your madness!" Sallaria retorted as she turned her full attention to her mother.

Iradari released her grip on Haleira, pushing her away like an old toy as she started going towards Sallaria.

"Where is everyone else? Foolish of you to come alone in the Twilight's Hammer operates and works with cultivating Twilight Dragon eggs…" Iradari said in a dark voice.

Shadow began to form behind Sallaria in the shape of a newcomer, readied its shadowy arms to grab at Sallaria.

"Sallaria, behind you!" Lythnar and Haleira said in unison.

Sallaria looked behind her in a flash and leapt into the air away from the slowly forming newcomer. Iradari growled at the interrupted ambush on her daughter, she turned to the Night elf and gave a swift nod. The Night elf raised her arms in the air as her form started to grow and turn more reptilian.

"As for you two…. I think we should make sure you don't interrupt us again!" Iradari growled as she called for more Elementium. She seized Haleira with a tendril of Elementium before throwing her towards a crumbling building. She then turned to Lythnar and wrapped his prison tighter until her fel unconscious.

"Twilyssa seize Sallaria but don't kill her, I want her final seconds seeing me crush the life out of her companions!" Iradari roared at the Twilight Dragon.

"You are a monster Min'da! And I regret even uttering that word, because you are no mother of mine!" Sallaria yelled from a hidden location.

The shadow that tried to grab at Sallaria finished forming, revealing a dark Elementium ascendant with harsh violet eyes. He held firmly onto an unconscious Shad'ara and Valdimirr before tossing them to the ground, turning to his mistress who searched the cavern for where her daughter may be hiding.

"Niros, use the Elementium deposits to find my daughter!" Iradari ordered.

The ascendant nodded before raising his arms in the air, causing Elementium deposits all around the caverns to grow. From her hiding place, Sallaria tried to dodge the spikes as a deposit next to her began to grow, but her form gave off a strong magic aura, making the Elementium follow her in every direction she moved.

Valdimirr began to stir, slowly regaining consciousness; all he remembered was entering a room filled to the brim with Twilight eggs, a Night elf dressed in purple tending to them before she noticed them trying to move on out of sight, transforming into a monstrous Twilight dragon and attacking them with her dark flame.

He saw an ascendant standing as if he were channeling a spell, in the corner of his eye he saw Elementium growing from the walls. A roar of pain brought his attention to a large purple dragon flying overhead, Elementium wrapping tightly against it as the legs were glowing in fel fire. He pushed himself to a half-seated position and leaned against a piece of rubble.

Sallaria saw Valdimirr now sitting up, she moved through the shadows and tricked the Elementium away from her as she sent her fel magic away from her person as she tried to remain un-snared by the sinister mineral.

"I never knew my daughter to be such a coward!" Iradari taunted loudly.

Sallaria snarled under her breath, she sent forth a bolt of flaming shadow towards her mother before moving to another secluded location away from the Elementium. Her mother easily deflected her attack, but the Elementium she commanded started to react with the sudden flux in her magical aura. Iradari hissed out in anger as the Elementium began coiling up her legs.

"Using your foe's resource against them… seems you did retain that trick from your mage training…" Iradari said, making her voice echo in hopes to draw her daughter out from hiding.

Sallaria almost wanted to laugh at her mother for being naïve against her true intentions; intentions in which she hoped to tire out Iradari and Niros before striking… but first, she had to deal with the wretched Twilight dragon. She looked to Valdimirr who had his eyes fixed on her; she made a hidden motion for him to deal with the dragon as discreetly as he could.

Iradari quickly turned around to gaze at Valdimirr who quickly moved his gaze from Sallaria's hiding spot. Iradari smiled wickedly before touching Niros's shoulder and pointing to Sallaria's last know location.

Valdimirr swore under his breath and jumped to his feet. Niros weaved some Elementium by his feet into a jagged spike, aimed and ready to launch for Sallaria. Valdimirr jumped in front of the spike, taking the sharp tip into his back. It dug into him deeply, the absolute tip protruding from the center of his chest. His precious life-blood spraying outwards as the Elementium curled around him and yanked him to the ground.

"**NO!**" Sallaria roared out in anger and pain.

She leapt from her hiding spot with her claws outstretched and ready to swipe at Niros, dodging the Elementium that strived to take hold of her. Niros dodged her attack, forcing her to land in a crimson pool beginning to form around Valdimirr's dying body.

The feeling on the blood touching her stirred Shad'ara awake, When she opened her eyes, her vision becoming clearer with each blink, her eyes settled on Valdimirr's body… a black spike sticking out from the center of his chest. Overwhelmed by grief and anguish for her mate, Shad'ara threw herself across his torso, trying to bring life back into him with every healing spell she could muster.

Sallaria held back her tears for the loss of Valdimirr and turned it into rage towards Niros. She leapt for him once again, her eyes taking on the look of flames, her claws becoming sharper. Niros grabbed hold of her wrist, grinning wickedly. To his surprise she wasn't growing weak in his presence as much as he hoped. He squeezed tighter, forcing her demonic runes on her arms to glow brighter, but her affliction marks made no appearance.

"How did you remove your curse!?" He spat.

"Didn't you learn anything from my lessons, Niros?" Sallaria taunted in a half chuckle "The only way to remove a curse is if the one who casted it dies… your curse is still here, but I have taken a tighter hold to my mana, keeping you from draining my strength…" She added in the same tone. Niros snarled and tossed Sallaria to the ground, the Elementium quickly seizing her ankles and wrists. But Niros kept going, he had a spike wrap around her forehead to hold down her head then a spike around her waist to firmly cement her body to the stone floor.

"You will not take what is rightfully mine away from me!" Niros roared in anger, his eyes becoming fiercer, his body going under a dramatic transformation. More spikes of raw Elementium started growing on his arms and shoulders. He turned to his mistress and encased her in a protective shield before drawing all the spikes of Elementium in the cavern to him, the Twilight dragon nowhere in sight, fleeing when she sensed Niros's rage from high in the air.

"You will die a painful death and then I will feed off your remaining life force before tossing you over the ledge into the molten earth with your precious Lythnar!" Niros growled as the Elementium spikes turned towards Sallaria's exposed vitals.

"Your hunger for destruction will be your downfall; you already destroyed the life of those around you! Your life is futile, just like the worthless mage bleeding at my feet and your precious Lythnar now trapped within my Elementium, ready to crush him at my command!" Niros growled.

"You will die before you have a chance to take our lives!' Sallaria hissed.

She struggled against her restraints, but caught sight of Haleira slowly rising to her feet, her hands glowing brightly in magic. More and more of the Elementium around her reacting to her spell as is charged up in power, Niros began feeling the power building up behind him, the Elementium that was now his body reacting as the magical aura of Haleira's spell created a further area of effect.

Niros turned to face Haleira, his body quivering as the magic absorbed into his body; Haleira let out a loud roar before releasing her spell, a large lance of ice speeding towards her target, impaling him in one of the violet fissures in his chest.

"That is for Kyrnis and Valdimirr!" she shouted in rage as she powered up another spell. Niros fell to his knees gasping as black blood spilled from his wound, high above his head, ice clouds began forming before shards of ice came raining down on him, hitting the fissures along his body, pinning him to the ground like he did Sallaria. As Niros's will begin slipping, his command over the Elementium began faltering, freeing Sallaria and Lythnar from their prisons. Sallaria jumped to her feet and summoned a menagerie of her demons.

"You will now taste the fury of a Sunbreeze!" she growled as her imp, Voidwalker, Succubus, fel hunter emerged from her shadow. Her hands became engulfed in shadow and flame; she unleashed spells after spell as her demonic minions followed suit.

Then when Sallaria felt her mana reserves was nearing empty she sent away her demons, kneeling down by Niros's ravaged body. She pulled his chin up, forcing him to look her in the eyes.

"Do you yield…?" she asked in a half mocking tone.

"Curse you! I hope Deathwing burns you alive!" Niros hissed before spitting at Sallaria.

"Shad'ara, care to do the honors? Get your revenge for Valdimirr…/" Sallaria asked in a gentle tone.

Shad'ara rose to sit on her knees, grabbing an Elementium spike and holding it like a dagger. She looked in Niros's eyes which showed only rage before slamming down the spike into his back, puncturing the core that was once his black heart… squeezing the last ounce of life from him.

"He's finally dead…" Haleira muttered.

Niros's still body began to quiver and shake, the violet fissures along his body turning white as his body rose into the air. Sallaria pulled Shad'ara back as his body imploded sprinkling Elementium sand upon them, and his armor falling with a loud clang on the stone floor.

Sallaria looked to where her mother was protected to find her gone, fleeing when the battle against Niros turned sour. Sallaria released her grip on her demon form, returning her body to normal as she moved to where Lythnar laid motionless.

She pulled his head into her lap and stroked his face as his eyelids began to twitch. When he opened his eyes, it took him a while to focus on the vision before him. Sallaria alive, and unharmed, she tried to reach up and touch her cheek, but she held down his arm,

"Don't, you are too injured to make any sudden moves…" Sallaria murmured.

Haleira moved over to them with Shad'ara clinging to her as she wept for Valdimirr's loss. Lythnar looked to them, surprised to see Haleira,

"Where are Kyrnis and Sheor'ath…?" he asked weakly.

Haleira's face became shadowed at his question,

"Niros crushed him in Elementium as he and Sallaria's mother attacked our camp… Sheor'ath didn't come because he still believes you betrayed him and is taking it very hard…." Haleira answered in a low voice.

Lythnar felt guilt wash over him; he looked to Sallaria's eyes and sighed softly,

"So much death just to rescue me… I should be in their places…" He murmured painfully.

Sallaria eyed him sternly,

"Well, none of this would have happened if you didn't leave in the first place!" She snapped in unintentional rage.

"I'm sorry, Sallaria… This is my entire fault. But before we continue, we should probably get out of here…." Lythnar said in a sad voice.

Sallaria nodded and looked to Haleira for a teleportation spell,

"Don't forget Valdimirr… he needs a proper burial…" Shad'ara murmured in a sad voice.

* * *

"Here rests a noble elf who sacrificed himself to save his ally from her fate. His name, Valdimirr Faeril Sunshadow, mage of Silvermoon, and mate to Shad'ara Laela Sunbreeze, may he find eternal peace with his ancestors," Twilliara preached next to a headstone with Valdimirr's name etched into a smooth blue gem in the center of a sun decoration.

Shad'ara was the first to drop flowers on his burial mound, her face hidden behind a black veil for a sign of mourning. Sallaria was next, feeling the guilt eat away at her heart from being the reason Valdimirr was dead. Lythnar took Sallaria into an embrace as she returned to the crowd, clinging and crying into his black funeral robes.

Twilliara sprinkled a pinch of ashes upon the grave, reciting a prayer in Thalassian to purify his spirit.

"May you rise from the ashes and be reborn into something anew…" Twilliara murmured.

The funeral began to break away, the attendees returning to their homes, leaving Shad'ara, Sallaria, and Lythnar with Valdimirr's grave.

"Sallaria, can you please leave me in peace, I want some alone time…" Shad'ara said with an empty voice.

Sallaria pulled her cousin into a tight hug before leaving her cousin alone.

* * *

Lythnar hissed in pain as Sallaria applied salve to his rapidly healing wounds, it had been only a few days after the battle with Niros. The salve worked wonders on his wounds as it burned away infections and provided protection for a short while before a reapplication was needed.

"This is so unfair…" Lythnar huffed as Sallaria began wrapping bandages around his torso.

"Life is unfair, it can end abruptly, and it can also leave you crying out in pain as you wished for death…." Sallaria replied as she began wrapping bandages on Lythnar's wrists.

Lythnar sighed in defeat, rolling over to his back to stare up at the ceiling while Sallaria worked with his bandages.

"Within a few days, you should be healed enough to return to your training…" Sallaria said as she tied the bandages tight, earning another hiss of pain from Lythnar.

Sallaria rose from the bed and walked over to a wash basin to rinse the salve from her hands, she sighed contently as she felt her nerves send sparks up and down her body, making her stomach churn. She smiled to herself as she rested her hands on her abdomen, caressing the skin beneath her shirt.


	17. Epilogue

it has been great writing this story, I want to thank everyone who has been patient and gave me the great reviews. i will be doing a sequel to this story, it is in the thought process now. I am keeping the Shadow of the Night part much like this one, but the sub-title will be different. Again, it was fun and thanks for reading.

* * *

Several months later, in the main room of the Sanctum surrounded by acolytes and trainers alike, Sallaria, wearing the same outfit she wore when she met Lythnar, stood across from Lythnar with a set of finely crafted garments in her arms. Beside her was an armor stand holding shoulder pieces similar to her single shoulder piece.

"Lythnar, today marks the end of your training, you have earned the right to wear the master's robes. Though you may became a warlock by accident… your mental control over your demon within showed me that your demonic hunger is to command those lesser to you, making you a master of demons, earning you the fourth demonic follower, the Fel Guard," Sallaria said in a noble voice, holding out the garments for him.

"I thank you, Master Sallaria for the opportunity to train under you; you have taught me a great many things," Lythnar replied as he accepted the robes.

"We are now equals, both Masters of the demonic arts, now it is time to wear your new uniform, casting away the robes of your days as an acolyte," Sallaria said as she spread her arm to the side, towards her office. The acolytes cheered for their new master warlock, making Lythnar get flooded with all sorts of emotions.

Lythnar reentered the main chamber of the Sanctum in his Master's Robes. He didn't understand why they were called robes; it was more like armor than robes. His garb consisted of a black shirt with long flowing sleeves tucked into his gloves, a dark breastplate with purple accents covered his chest, and a sash similar to the one Lyth'aros wore with a buckle filigreed with a gem designed like a demon eye. Along his thighs were plate leg guards connecting the sash draped in front of his legs. His golden hair hung out of a hood tucked into the breastplate. His shoulders had spikes on them, some holding decorative Skulls. He wore regular black trousers tucked into his knee high boots that clicked against the marble floor of the Sanctum.

Sallaria approached him with a staff in hand; the dark metal had intricate designs near the top, with his name etched in Demonic, his void crystal rested in filigree. He accepted the staff and latched it onto his back before following Sallaria towards the exit.

"One final gift…" Sallaria murmured as she stopped next to a demonic steed with metal spikes protruding from his back.

"This is the Dreadsteed, every master warlock gets one, it is faster and stronger than your Felsteed, which is back in its own plane," Sallaria said as she held out the reins for him.

* * *

Lythnar sat in the living area of Sallaria's home, wrapping fresh bandages around his wrists and torso. His wounds were still sore and raw from his imprisonment. Sallaria was away visiting Shad'ara who was still in mourning of Valdimirr's death. Though, she was taking it to the extreme, locking herself away in her dark bedroom, sometimes refusing to eat. Sallaria was the only one to even convince Shad'ara to eat, let alone unlock her door to allow her cousin to see her.

With a sigh, Lythnar rose to his feet, pulling on his linen shirt over his fresh bandages before walking over to a violet stained glass window. He looked over the purple hued world, seeing the distant spires of the city. His eyes settled on a figure slowly approaching the manor, if it weren't for the Dreadsteed the figure was mounted on, he would not have know who the figure was.

Lythnar smiled and turned towards the entry way of the manor, slipping his bare feet into his boots before opening the door to greet Sallaria.

Sallaria slowed her demonic mount to a stop as Lythnar approached her; she smiled at him slightly before being pulled off the saddle, into a tight hug.

"Easy Lythnar, not too tight…" Sallaria whispered into his ear.

"Why not, you have been gone all day. I only saw you early this morning and at the Sanctum before heading home.

Sallaria pushed herself away, looking in his bright fel green eyes,

"I will tell you once we're inside, and I have changed more relaxing clothes," Sallaria said as her feet touched the coble stone pathway.

She sent her Dreadsteed into the plane where the rest of her demons were waiting to be called upon again, Lythnar wrapping his arm about her waist as they entered her home.

* * *

"You're what!?" Lythnar exclaimed as he shot up from the bed.

Sallaria, who was wearing a loose-fitting black dress, looked to her companion with an emotionless face.

"You heard me right, I'm pregnant… I wanted to tell you when we returned from the Highlands, but Shad'ara needed us, mainly me and it slipped my mind," Sallaria explained in an even tone.

Lythnar held his forehead, confounded over the news he just heard. He just didn't know what to do… the thought of him being a father never passed through his mind. But was the child his…? Of course, Sallaria trusted no other man other than him or family to touch her.

"H-How long… I mean… all this is new to me, I-"

Sallaria held out her hand in a calming gesture,

"A few months, I only knew the first few days back, when my uncle told me he sensed life growing within me, I was surprised just as you are now," Sallaria explained.

"Am I really going to be a father…?" Lythnar asked in a quiet voice.

"Of course, why would I make something like this up…?" Sallaria replied, taking a step closer to him.

"It's just… I hardly knew my father, he was always away in Dalaran, and I wouldn't know what to do when the child is finally here…" Lythnar added.

"If you can tame a succubus and a fel hound to obey your commands, you can certainly raise a child; I will be here to raise it too… I practically raised my sister…" Sallaria said as she took up his hands.

"But demons are far different than babies…" Lythnar replied.

"Stop making excuses, you'll be fine, being a parent comes naturally when it comes to their child," Sallaria reassured.

She placed Lythnar's hands on her slightly swollen abdomen; making his ears perk up when he felt the tiny movements from within, bring a smile to his face.

He pulled his hands from her belly and into a gentle hug, tears of joy cascading down his face, after a few moments of silence; he pulled away, kissing Sallaria once on the forehead, then the lips before touching her belly once again.

'_Great, just as I thought everything was crazy as it is… A child joins the fray… Looks like I won't be getting any sleep when the wretched thing arrives, its screams will be worse than Sallas'vina's…_' Lyth'aros groaned across Lythnar's mind.

"_Oh shut it you damn demon, don't ruin a happy moment… you will grow to him or her eventually…_" Lythnar replied to his Inner Demon.

'_Eventually, but not now… you are going to be driven crazy in the coming months, you mark my words…_' Lyth'aros added.

"_Yeah, whatever you say…_" Lythnar chuckled back.

Lythnar pulled Sallaria into another gentle hug, smiling from ear to ear as he lifted her from the ground and spinning around in joy. Sallaria laughed in glee, her heart fluttering at Lythnar's happiness. She half expected him to act the polar opposite, since this child was un-planned, and they weren't even mates. Now she only had to tell her father, and hope her mother won't come after her in the meantime.

Pushing those sour thoughts away, Sallaria finally took notice of her mind telling her that she was hungry… with an unintentional sharp sigh; she pulled herself from Lythnar's grasp and walked towards the door,

"What's wrong, did I upset you…?" Lythnar asked.

"No, I am just hungry… I swear that this is near the sixth time I ate today…" Sallaria grumbled.

Lythnar laughed quietly and followed Sallaria to the kitchen, feeling hunger settle in as well.


End file.
